Seize the Day
by shewholiesinshadwoandlight
Summary: Five hundred years ago the Western Lands were closed to all demons that chose to hunt humans. Once, every hundred years, these mysterious lands are opened for a tournament, deadlier than any before. Yusuke and pals are enlisted to join but they lack a fifth member. In comes Yusukes cousin, a young woman that knows more about the tournament, and the ancient demons who live there...
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary- Five hundred years ago the Western Lands were closed to all demons that chose to hunt humans. Once, every hundred years, these mysterious lands are opened for a tournament, deadlier than any before. Yusuke and pals are enlisted to join but they lack a fifth member. In comes Yusukes cousin, a young woman that knows more about the tournament, and the ancient demons who live there, than anyone alive. But can a cold-hearted fire demon break through the shell of a miko, lost to herself? Can their love conquer an evil that threatens to destroy everything they love and every world they've sworn to protect?**_

_Let me begin by stating I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I own the rights to any of the characters or ideas. That being said this story is not entirely cannon as, quite frankly, I never really liked how Inuyasha ended. Note that this is an updated version of my story by the same name, I hope you enjoy and review.  
_

Chapter 1- The end of one life, the beginning of another

Once upon a time a young girl tumbled down an old, well much like Alice tumbling down the rabbit hole. Unlike Alice the girl had had little choice, having been ripped into the past by a centipede demon determined to snatch from her a sacred power: The Jewel of Four Souls. This Jewel, the Shikon No Tama, was immensely powerful, granting its owner insurmountable strength but it was not without its faults. It could be corrupted. The jewel, that had resided in her body, was inadvertently shattered and her destiny forever changed. Traveling back and forth from past to present the girl went on many grand adventures and made many good friends; Inuyasha, the half blood son of the Western Dog Demon Inu no Taisho and her first love, Shippo, a young orphaned fox demon, Sango, the last of her line of demon exterminators, Kirara, the demon cat, and Miroku, a perverted monk destined to be absorbed into the curse in his hand. That girl had been innocent and kind, untouched by the constant battles, unwilling to bend to sorrow and despair. A good person despite it all but the woman that stood beside the well now wasn't sure that she was the same person anymore. Was she really Kagome?

One year ago the realization that the, inevitable, battle with Naraku could claim the lives of any if not all the lives of her companions Kagome had pushed forth to find help at every quarter. Her determination, her strength, and her compassionate nature aided Inuyasha in convincing his long dead love, Kykyo to join them in their quest. A necessary alliance that allowed Inuyasha and Kykyo to reconnect and fall in love all over again, any pain Kagome had felt over being overshadowed by her original incarnation was pushed to the side in the face of her friends happiness. It was she who enlisted the aid of Kouga, the wolf prince, and his mate Ayame for the final battle. It was she who managed to remove the jewel shard that kept Sango's younger brother alive without killing him. It was Kagome who, alone, made her way to the Western Palace and, on bended knee, pleaded for Inuyasha's half brother, the Demon Lord of the West, Sesshomaru to help them in the battle that neither could win alone.

Impressed with her courage, and more than a little curious about this human girl who seemed to accept both demon and humans, Sesshomaru had agreed but only on the condition that she be trained by both himself and the dead priestess. Between the two, demon and miko, Kagome had quickly grown into an invaluable weapon in the war with Naraku, and as loyal to Sesshomaru as he now was to her. A surprising, and wonderful, friendship bloomed between the once hated enemies and through it the groups were slowly, but irrevocably, tied together. With the final battle imminent Sango and Miroku exchanged their marriage vows, Inuyasha and Kykyo quick to follow them to the alter. Sesshomaru took Rin as his blood-daughter, in an ancient right that assured no matter how brief her mortal would be she was considered his heir, daughter of the west. Kagome and Shippo also performed the right giving the young woman a son and the orphaned fox a family again. For her part Kirara simply basked in the happiness of her friends.

When the final battle came it had been swift, unexpected, and, perhaps, the only reason they had survived at all was because they had all been so sure they would die. It had been a ghastly prediction because within just the first few moment Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku lay dead. Their mangled bodies a gruesome beginning of a battle that raged for miles. Within hours Kykyo, Ayame, and Shippo joined their fallen companions and Sesshomaru had lost his left leg in place of the arm that had only just returned. As sunset approached only Kagome and the two inu brothers had been left their energy waning. It was despair and anger that fueled her, made her abandon her arrows and walk forward shocking Naraku enough to allow her close. Allowed a flurry of knives and sword he had not anticipated. It was his anger that made him lose sight of his part of the jewel and Inuyasha gave his life to plunge into the beast and rip it from him, his last act to throw said jewel to Kagome. Dead before he could see her unite the two halves.

The moment the completed jewel rested in her hand, her powers reached new heights and she could not more prevent the wave of purifying energy that cascaded from her. Its soft light stretching for miles around turning every inch of Naraku and, to her utter horror, every demon in the area, including Sesshomaru, to ash in the wind. Broken, devastated, tears streaming down her face Kagome had made her wish upon the jewel and, though every fiber of her being demanded she use the wish to undo all the wrong and bring back her friends she could not make such a selfish wish. Instead she wished that all those souls living, dead, and trapped within the jewel itself should know peace. That they could all rest. In a flash of kaleidoscope colors the jewel rose above her, glowing like a miniature sun. Around the world all those who had been touched by the jewel, whose lives had been irrevocably ruined, found themselves calmed, at peace, the tempest in their hearts still. Allowing them to move forward to create a better world for the lives that had been lost. Basking in new found hope and joy, feeling as if they had touched an adventure to miraculous to imagine.

Around her, one by one, her friends shimmered back into existence. Sesshomaru came first, hale and whole, standing right beside his golden eyes warm and proud. At his palace, unknown to him, little Rin was transformed. Her hair now a beautiful mane of silver, her brown eyes melting into warm gold, purple markings adorned her pale skin, a crescent moon marking her as the true heir to the Western Lands and as the Full blooded demon daughter of its Lord. Sango, Kohaku, Miroku (Sans wind tunnel), and all her friends came back one by one. Kykyo returned, hair longer, eyes a curious gold, nails sharp, ears pointed, a true black inu-yokai. A perfect mate for the, suddenly, full-blooded Inuyasha, who in truth had changed very little only resembling his brother a little bit more than before. In her minds eye, or perhaps in her hearts, she saw the spirits that had battled in the jewel for so long turn and gaze at her, Midoriko in gratitude the un-named demon relief, before turning back to each other. Grasping hands they disappeared, to their rest. But at their disappearance the jewel did not cease to exist, it did not lose power, instead its power seemed to double, triple, quadruple until, finally, the jewel pulsed before hurling itself into her body. Melting and melding into her soul until it and the jewel were one and the same.

This was the part she couldn't truly remember. A haze of jumbled words and faces, of warmth and light. Her friends watched as she became longer, sleeker, her skin sun kissed. Her hair growing until it just touched her knees, the midnight tresses streaked with gold and silver. Her eyes swirled with purifying energy, pink and blue round and round until they resettled into a blue that rivaled the deep blue sea. Ears sharper, nails longer, on her forehead a single drop of pink was encased in a phoenix fire of blues and golds, two smaller silver drops resting on each side. In her arms, appearing by magic, little Shippo was undergoing a similar transformation. His green eyes bursting with golds and pinks, his fiery red hair streaked with silver, and on his forehead identical markings to his new mothers. Like her he was longer, sleeker, both of them almost achingly beautiful. Kagome didn't remember losing consciousness.

Since that day she had spent weeks helping to rebuild what Naraku had sought to destroy, learning of her new powers, and just enjoying being with her friends and loved ones without the threat that had always marred their lives. But all good things came to an end because one day she had felt a pull in her stomach and she knew, somehow, that it was time that she returned to her own time. She also knew that she would not be able to return. She could never come back. So here she stood, with her friends ranged around her, the earth damp from a hard rain, the air clean and fresh, the world quite, but not a single rainbow to be seen. Never before had the well looked so...Uninviting. Turning she looked at her friends, drinking them in for the last time. Some she might see again but others...

Sango and Miroku came to her first, embracing her each in turn. Sango wore her tears proudly when she placed Kirara into Kagomes arms.

"Take her with you, please."

"Sango, I couldn't."

"Please Kagome, it's the only way I'll know you'll be safe and besides...This way we can always be together."

Kirara meowed softly, sadly, but looked at Sango with eyes that said 'Don't worry, i'll take care of her'. Kagome could say nothing because she knew that, when she went through the well, Sango would already be dead. The two girls embraced before Miroku placed an arm around her. He handed her his prayer beads, the ones that had suppressed his wind tunnel for all his life. He promised to take care of Sango and Kohaku. He placed a hand against Sangos stomach before staring deeply into his friends eye, "We will name her after you Kagome, and every first daughter after her. You will not be forgotten." Kagome hadn't said anything words lost to her, but her tears screamed her gratitude.

With his usual tact Inuyasha pulled her away, before settling his Fire Rat's jacket over her shoulders. Kagome blinked up at him and he smiled a cocky smile despite the tears that streamed down his face. She hugged him tightly, fiercely, but neither could speak. There was too much to say and no words to say it with. It was enough, for them, this second was enough. Coming up beside her mate Kykyo gave her the warmest smile she'd ever had. The new demoness placed Kagome yellow bag next to her, filled to the brim with gifts of goodwill from all the villages across the land. The once dead priestess pulled her into a hug and Kagome felt her own heart soar because this, this was the Kykyo that had always been meant to be. One by one all her friends wished her goodbye, little Rin going so far as to give her a crown of wild flowers, until only the demon lord of the west remained. Sesshomaru tossed her a sword, one made specifically for her and her new found powers. Made, little by little, with the essence of her friends so that they would always be with her. So that she would never be alone. The two stared at each other, blue clashed with gold, before Kagome found herself, suddenly, pressed against his chest her eyes, finally, watering. Both in sadness and in fear.

Sesshomaru, for his part, allowed himself to hold the girl as close to his heart as he could. She had become, much like Rin, a part of him. A sister, confidant and friend.

"Why do you cry miko?" His voice was cold but his eyes, Kagome saw, his eyes were so warm. She felt herself shudder, felt her world spin off its axis, "What will I do without you all? What if I lose myself?" That last was barely a whisper but his sharp ears heard, understood. His lips twitched as he pulled her away from him, settling a chaste and affectionate kiss upon her brow.

"Simply remember that you are Kagome and that we are here. All time exist as one, you may not see us, or hear us, but we will be here to remind you of who you are and who you will always be." Kagome wondered, for a moment, if he understood how much that soft look in his eyes meant to her, how much his words soothed her. She offered him a brave smile, her eyes bright with unshed tears. He stepped away from her, allowing all the others to rush in and embrace her. Finally, painfully, she pulled herself away settling Shippo and Kirara in her arms, her yellow bag with all their gifts resting on her back. Climbing to the lip of the well she turned and took in the sight of all her friends alive, well, and happy one last time.

"Miko." Sesshomaru called out, his eyes boring into hers, "Be strong, stand true. If it is within my power you will see us once again in your future."

Kagome opened her mouth to respond, she wasn't sure how she would respond, but something pulled at her. She felt herself being drawn backwards, falling, her arms instinctively holding Shippo and Kirara more securely against her. The last thing she saw, as the lights began, was Inuyasha's face sharp against the sky, tears streaming down a face that smiled down at her. Then nothing, blackness, and she was in her world again. She couldn't feel it anymore, the power that had always thrummed from the well. It was lifeless. There was no magic here and it did not matter that the jewel was within her, the magic wouldn't come back. She'd never see her friends again. She wasn't sure how long they stayed there in the darkness, holding each other, sobbing, but eventually her mother heard them and came and coached them out. She didn't remember much after that, only that Shippo and Kirara stayed in her arms and her mother's soft fingers running through her hair. The rest was darkness.

* * *

"Oh for fuck's sake Koenma can't you give us a break. It's the last week of summer vacation! The** last** summer vacation, one more year of that hell hole and I'm free! Hard enough without you're stupid missions you fuckin toddler" Yusuke was, as usual, obnoxious and annoying but the smile on his face and the warmth in his eyes told Koenma that the part-demon was actually fond of him. It was strange to have friends, especially this bunch of friends: three completely different demons, one very strange human, and a grim reaper to boot. Sighing Koenma shook his head and glared at the group in front of him.

"Shut up Yusuke and listen. As some of you may know, namely Kurama and Hiei, fourhundred years ago the western half of Japan was cut off from almost all demon activity. A group of demons led by the Western Lord Sesshomaru, not a man you want to mess with by the way, cut off his lands from other demons only allowing those who were peaceable towards humans to enter."

"Well that's weird."

"Indeed."

"So what you're saying is we have what? A NICE DEMON? C'mon Koenma these guys are the nicest demons out there." Kuwabara gestured to his three companions, "And they ain't very nice."

"No you moron. Sesshomaru was one of the most powerful demons to ever exist. He was blood thirsty, evil, cruel, he could've destroyed everything if it weren't for the fact he hates fighting worthless enemies. One day he, along with a wolf clan, and a sect of monk/exterminators formed a barrier around their land that could only be breached once every hundred years. During that time the current leader of the lands and his subordinates would host a tournament and allow those who won rights within their land so long as they didn't hurt humans. Right?"

"Quite right Hiei. Now these demons are stronger than any you have ever faced before, so strong that the web we had in place for those demons you boys fought awhile back were absolutely useless. Now in a six months their tournament has been scheduled to begin but something's up."

"Oh yeah? What's this got to do with us short-stuff?"

"Yusuke be quite! Now we have been invited to join this tournament BUT we have a bit of a problem each team must consist of exactly five members but there are only four of you. Now I am already working on locating the fifth member of your team so I need you boys to train and train hard while keeping up your school work." He shot a smirk in Yusuke's direction, "This isn't going to be easy. Demosn from all around are coming for this tournament and if they get wind that you're spirit detectives you boys might not live to reach that tournament."

"Why's this such a big deal?"

"They can't be that strong! Right? Can they guys? Uh guys?"

"Yes they are that strong and it's a big deal because if my sources are correct there's a team of demons that are going to try to take over those lands and you have to stop them. If they get those lands they'll get the key to the jewel of four souls."

"The what?'

"The jewel?" Kurama whispered softly, "The jewel of four souls, or the Shikon No Tama, is a small jewel said to be capable of making a demons strength immeasurable. Any demon who has the jewel would be considered nothing less than a god... but that jewel disappeared hundreds and hundreds of years ago. There was rumor that it had appeared for a short time but no one would speak of it. It was either a rumor or a very closely guarded secret. I went searching for it myself during my more lucrative years."

"Exactly and if this Lord of the West has it and someone steals it the whole world is doomed."

"So we gotta find a jewel?"

"Find it and destroy it, if you can, if not make sure that it stays in the hands of the Western Lords because otherwise we're in BIG TROUBLE."

* * *

_Five Days Later_

"Are you sure you're all packed up Kagome?" Kagome laughed softly and shook her head, even if the sound was a bit sad it was an improvement. It didn't seem to matter that she had been gallivanting in the past for years or that she was already eighteen and had fought more demons that maybe anyone alive her mother insisted on treating her like a child. It was something she loved dearly.

"Yes mamma I'm all packed and I packed for Shippo too he and Souta went to walk Kirara."

"Oh of course dear. Are you sure you don't need help with anything?"

"No mama I'm fine."

"Kagome, dear, is this really what you want? I'm glad you want to go visit your cousin, your Aunt is absolutely thrilled, but you'll be gone for a whole year. In your own apartment, new school, with little Shippo to take care of and…well…I'm worried about you sweetie."

Kagome sighed and turned to her mother, smiling gently, "I know mamma, I'm kinda scared. This is a big step but I just…I can't stay here. Not right now. Every time I go outside I expect to see Inuyasha coming out of the well and when he doesn't I just….It hurts too much mama."

Her mother nodded and offered her daughter a brief hug, knowing Kagome would not accept anything more. Even now, weeks after her return, the image of her daughter, changed completely, sobbing as if the whole of the world had abandoned her at the bottom of that dirt-filled well burned in her mind's eye and she knew that if that image hurt her so deeply the very knowledge that the well was so close must hurt her daughter even more. It was why she had begged and pleaded for her daughter be accepted at the prestigious high-school over five hours away and had tearfully informed her half-sister that Kagome would be living in the area and could she please look out for her dear daughter.

"Well you'll have to come visit as often as possible. Where are those boys? Your train leaves in just under an hour we have to get you to the train station. I just know your cousin Yusuke will be dying to see you."

Kagome smiled up at her mother, tears threatening to spill, "I love you Mama."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A rough start

"YUSUKE! GET DOWN HERE! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO PICK UP YOUR COUSIN IN TEN MINUTES!" The words echoed through the silent house, slightly slurred, and perhaps not as loud as he thought it was but he wasn't sure, his head was ringing. Grumbling Yusuke pulled himself into a sitting position, eyes glaring, muttering obscenities under his breath. Hoping out of bed he pulled his arms back, one by one, reaching up into a long stretch before fumbling for his cleanest pair of jeans and rumpled white shirt.

"All right, geez Mom i'm coming." He called out grumpily, slamming sneakers onto his feet and running a careless hand through his hair. The hair fell expertly into place, slicked back and dangerous. His mother offered a few more choice words at the top of her lungs, which admittedly wasn't too loud when you had a bottle to your mouth. He tried not to worry about it, by the time his cousin came by the bottles would be good. His mother was, after all, aiming to impress and he knew it. Boy did he know it. His mom had had him on his hands and knees cleaning the place with a toothbrush. How he wished he was exaggerating. He drew the line at repainting everything, no way was he gonna be put through that just to have her make him clean...again...

"Get going Yusuke!"

"I'm going, i'm going. It's only Kagome for christ's sake." Yusuke managed to stumble out of the house, his mother waving her arms in the air behind him like a complete idiot. Sighing he quickened his pace. His memories of his cousin were dim, at best. He hadn't seen her for over a decade but he remembered the impression. Little thing, big innocent blue eyes, temper a mile wide. She'd been...sweet was the word that came to mind. Shrugging he slowed, the train station was only 15 minutes away and trains were always late so there really was no need to rush. Instead his mind turned to more important things like the tournament, and Keiko. Somehow he was going to have to make time after this tournament to get a job that actually paid. Keiko was gonna beat the ever living shit out of him if he tried to propose to her without a ring. He stopped at the thought, unable to fight the shiver of fear that rode down his spine.

"Ya...better not piss her off again for awhile." He still had the bruises from the last time he'd done something stupid. Speaking of stupid...

"Hey Uramshi!" Kuwabara...just his luck. Behind him Kurama offered a friendly smile, Hiei took one look at him and huffed. Yusuke sighed again before joining the group.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Kuwabara thought it might be prudent to help you greet your cousin. After all, we all need to know who to keep him away from." Kurama offered a soft chuckled as Kuwabara shook his fist angrily.

"Why YOUUUU!"

Yusuke couldn't help the bark of laughter that escaped him. Shaking his head he continued forward, the others falling in easily behind him. The few people that were out gave them a wide birth, rushing into stores and generally avoiding them like the plague. Yusukes reputation hadn't improved much over the years, and with the three slightly dangerous men behind him the image he had cultivated only seem to grow stronger. It was better this way, he knew, less idiots getting in his way.

"So Urameshi, this cousin of yours...What's she look like?"

"How should I know? Haven't seen her since I was, I don't know, six? Seven?" Yusuke answered easily, albeit a bit defensively.

"Well let us hope she doesn't have your temperament. I don't think we need two of your running around." Kurama chuckled out, his eyes dancing with laughter. Hiei sniggered off to the side, in clear agreement as they stopped in front of the station.

"Ha ha, real funny. You guys stay here while I go get her. Try not to scare her with your ugly mug Kuwabara." Yusuke darted away, dodging past his friends outraged hands, laughing his way up the steps.

"Come back here Urameshi! Just wait you're gonna get it!" Kuwabara called after him, fists shaking in outrage and restrained laughter.

Yusuke stopped running once he was safely inside the old, red bricked building. The clatter of a departing train, and its horn, turning the loud droning of the busy building into a dull roar. Grunting Yusuke skimmed the crowd. He hadn't asked his mother which train she was coming from, Hell he probably should've asked her what she looked like too. _Damn_ he thought with frustration _how __hard is it to find one girl? I mean where the Hell is she?_ Men in business suits, impatient gazes on their watches or arguing no their phones, thundered past. Children running from their parents grasping hands, women in little groups laughing shrilly, a young couple holding hands blushing madly, a young woman with a cat sleeping at her feet and a red-haired little boy curled on her lap, a group of boys laughing and hollering, there were just too many people.

Frowning Yusuke skimmed over the crowd again and again, his frustration mounting. "Maybe her train ran late...?" Yusuke muttered as he skimmed the crowd one last time. The woman holding the kid lifted her eyes, blue eyes caught and held brown. Yusuke blinked for a minute, stared, blinked again, tried, and failed, to reconcile the woman before him with the hazy memories of his past.

"Yusuke?" The girl questioned softly, her voice a sharp but soothing soprano. Yusuke blinked again, mouth opening in something akin to shock. The woman slowly standing before him looked very like his memories. She was 5' 2", almost petite. That much hadn't much changed, she was still shorter than him at least but the rest... Her hair reached her knees and it was threaded with silver and gold, must have been hair-dye or something but it looked so real. Simple black sneakers led up to light blue jeans cupping long legs and a shapely waist. An old, but well kept, red jacket dwarfed her small frame, held in place by a yellow with purple lines, it opened far enough in front to reveal a tight white halter top and a generous, if modestly covered, set of breasts. Around her right hand, wrapped almost painfully against her skin, were purple prayer beads, gleaming bright. Her blue eyes were deeper than he remembered, duller somehow too but it made her look more mysterious than tired. All in all she was a provocative, if strangely dressed, package. Not that his mind was wandering, Keiko was after all the most beautiful girl in the world in his eyes, but he figured he'd probably have to put a shock collar on Kuwabara.

"Hey Kagome."

* * *

The train had arrived early, which hadn't bothered Kagome too much. The cramped quarters made her feel uncomfortable, and the suffocating number of people pressing in on her had made her itch for the sword hanging at her back beneath Inuyashas jacket. She had forgotten how crowded her time could be, compared to the open spaces of the past. Sighing Kagome tightened her grip on Shippo, Kirara settling herself on her free shoulder. Maneuvering the little fox, Kirara, and their bags was difficult but she managed to pull the last bag out just as new passengers began to board. Struggling she looked around in desperate search for a place to sit down. An older gentleman caught her eye, considered her for a moment, and then stood in a grand gesture offering her his seat with a kind smile. She thanked him profusely before settling herself in to wait, Shippo curled tiredly on her lap. The poor boy had been so overwhelmed by the sights and smells of her world that he's used up all his energy pointing and running towards everything. It had been a trial to keep up but, thankfully, he'd never gone to far from her sight. Kirara meowed softly before circling around her feet, settling against her shoes and lowering her head to sleep.

For a long while she simply stared at the two, her mind wandering to another time and she felt her heart ache in its depths. Eventually, realizing she'd lost track of time, her head came up. Eyes rising, instinctively, to clash with the soulful brown eyes of a boy roughly her age. Recognition hit her like a bolt of lightning and before she knew it she was calling out to him.

"Yusuke?" Rising to get a closer look at him, still not entirely sure that this was her cousin, she found herself oddly confused. He looked the same, almost. He was taller now, easily as tall as Kouga had been before she left. His thin frame wiry and thick with sleek muscles, reminding her of some kind of predator. A panther maybe. His hair was slicked back, almost oily in shine, but she remembered that from childhood. He'd always had a thing for the American greaser look. His eyes were bright, direct, searching. The same brown as the trees back in the shrine, comforting. His stance spoke of a devil-may-care attitude that, easily, stated he was the baddest guy in town. She could almost chuckle at that, Yusuke had always been the tough guy when they were children. Up until she fell down and scrapped a knee or arm, then he was like a mother hen, stubbornly making sure that she was safe and taking care of her injuries as if he'd committed some terrible act. His dark blue jeans rode low on his hips, the black shirt clinging to hard muscles. His brown leather jacket hid his arms from her but she suspected that, much like the rest of him, their were muscular without bulging. All in all he looked like every good gril's fantasy for the ultimate bad boy.

"Hey Kagome." The cocky voice drifted over the other noises, drowning them out. Kagome allowed the warm sound wrap around her, a familiar and comfortable voice. Still...She felt her head tilt in confusion because something was off. Searching Kagome could feel a small pulse, beating like a humming birds wings, somewhere deep within her cousins body. The energy was ridiculously strong for such a small fluttering of power. That, however, was not the cause of her confusion rather the demonic nature of that energy is what confounded her. Her arms tightened around Shippo instinctively, waking up from slumber.

"You've changed Yusuke." Her voice was warm, soft, careful. Yusukes eyes narrowed before skimming over her again, His eyes focused on the three droplets on her forehead, on the phoenix fire. Huffing he gave her a non-committal shrug.

"So did you. Who's the brat."

In her arms Shippo poked his head up, green eyes sharpening dangerously. Yusuke noted, with surprise, that Shippo had the same symbol? Tattoo? Whatever that his cousin had minus the phoenix fire, and he only had one droplet on his head. The little red-haired demon glanced at his mother for a moment, quickly weaving the illusion that his tail was a small backpack as Kagome had taught him to do. He watched his mother give him an almost imperceptible nod before the little demon turned to the older male.

"The name's Shippo." He offered his hand, his voice bright with childish delight. When Yusuke proceeded to ignore the proffered hand Shippo stuck an insolent tongue out at the man. Yusuke immediately lunged for the brat, making Shippo scamper onto Kagomes back. Yusuke found himself stopped, mid-lunge, with a sneaker to the face. Falling backwards Yusuke cradled his nose, glaring through his cupped hands at the woman responsible for his pain. Kagome smiled indulgently.

"Yusuke this is my son, Shippo." Yusuke felt a sliver of fear, usually reserved for when Keiko was mad at him, run down his back at Kagomes tone. The sugary-sweet quality of it wasn't fooling him. Cursing he pushed himself to his feet, grumbling as he made his way behind her and snatched her bags from where they'd been resting on the floor.

"Ya ya, C'mon princess." Glancing back Kagome turned and settled the yellow back pack against her back. It was old, worn, but she hadn't had the heart to throw it away. She didn't care how pathetic it seemed, anything that came from the past was another foothold for her sanity. Kami knew that it was fragile at best right now. Too much had happened too soon, too much lost in a single moment. Warily she followed her cousin outside, focusing on the puzzling demonic energy emanating from his core. She was so focused, in fact, that she almost didn't notice the two demonic auras the small group was quickly approaching.

* * *

Hiei was doing his level best to ignore his companions, reigning a temper that was swiftly building beyond his control. _Babysitting_. The word stung even in the privacy of his thoughts. _They drag me out of Demon World to babysit_ it was humiliating. Not that he would say anything. Oh no, he'd suffer in silence for now and, at the first opportunity, he'd pay them back. They knew, they all knew, he had for more important matters to take care of then this. Kuwabara's low whistle drew his attention to his friends. Glancing back at them he noted Kurama smile indulgently.

"She is exquisite isn't she? She must be Yusuke's cousin, I can see the family resemblance."

"NO way she's way too hot to be related to that dumb-dhit Urameshi."

"Never the less, Kuwabara, as they are together it seems that, no matter how unlikely, she must be his cousin."

Kurama didn't often give such compliments, that alone is what made him turn his head to consider the female approaching them. It took every ounce of his considerable strength not to ogle. His eyes devoured her image, he forgot to breathe. She was beautiful, yes, very much so. More than he cared to admit, something that gnawed at his growing discomfort. His skin itched, he ignored it. This beautiful woman, apparently the half-wits cousin, was holding a young demon in her arms. Another trailed at her feet. Confusion warred with distrust. His skin tingled, itching more, warmer than it should be.

"Think she has a boyfriend?" He heard Kuwabara mumble half in jest.

"I would suggest," Kurama sounded irritated, "you steer clear my friend." Frowning the fox demon rubbed his arm, as if trying to get the blood flowing. His frown deepening the red-haired man turned to his fellow demon, who looked just as uncomfortable.

"Hiei is something the matter?"

Hiei chose not to respond, his eyes narrowed viciously, his body felt like it was on fire. Risking a glance at his hands he realized they were smoking. By now both demons were shifting uncomfortably, their skin sizzling loudly. Kuwabara looked from one to the other in obvious distress.

"Wha-What's wrong guys?"

"I do not know." Kurama ground out but Hiei knew, he'd felt this once before a long time ago. His eyes flashed dangerously, so focused on the girl that her gaze was drawn to him, as if she felt the weight of it. Hiei watched the lines near her collar bone twitch slightly. A split second later found him, sword drawn, charging towards her throat, his form nothing but a black blur.

Kagome wasted no time in acting, Shippo pulled roughly and protectively against her side. Hand reaching back and ripping sword from hilt. The two blades met with a loud CLANG not two inches away from her, otherwise, unprotected throat. Stoic, cold, ruthless Hiei applied more pressure against her blade, surprised when she matched him pound for pound. His whole body ached, his insides feeling as if they were on fire. Glancing to the side he noted that the little fox kit seemed perfectly fine. Which meant that the girl was shielding him somehow. Furious crimson eyes met determined blue. His body tensed, coiling to strike.

"Ouch! What the FUCK!" Yusukes voice broke through the heavy air around the two very different individuals. Kagomes shocked gasp was tied with the firm pressure of her blade pushing his away. She turned to her cousin and, just like that, his skin cooled. That maddening itch returning to a more bearable annoyance.

"Oh no, Yusuke I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"What? Didn't mean to what? Roast me like a marshmallow!?" Kagome frowned at his tone, so reminiscent of Inuyasha that it could have been funny if it didn't hurt so much. Shaking her head, she turned back to the demons before her. The first one was...odd. Red hair, beautiful ethereal emerald eyes, but decidedly human in appearance. But his aura reeked of demon. Somehow she could see a fox trapped within the confines of a human vessel, strong and beautiful. The man next to him was most definitely human, Kagome felt herself soften towards him instantly. The man was surrounded by demons but didn't seem the least bit fearful of them. Before the one had attacked her he had even seemed to be joking with them. Kagome could not bring herself to distrust that, to begrudge that, after all she knew all about traveling with demons. It wasn't something you could ever really forget.

Which brought her to the demon that had attacked her. He was taller than her, barely, but loomed larger than life. Dressed in black pants, black shoes, a black shirt the man was a stark contrast to the bright day. His crimson eyes reminded her of blood, her friends blood coating her hands in the middle of a horrible battle. They were unnerving, and as cold as Sesshomarus had been during their first several meetings. His clothes were tight against a lean muscular form. Every breath plastered his shirt against an upper body that damn near her mouth water. Startled by that last thought she tore her gaze away from him, forcing her mind back to the matter at hand.

"What are you?" She hear Yusuke ask from behind her, anger and confusion tinting his voice. Before she could say anything, though, a voice like the wind through the icy trees answered.

"Miko." Refusing, absolutely refusing, to meet that unnerving gaze Kagome, instead, choose to look at her cousin defiantly. Hiei didn't notice, his mind reeling with the idea that a miko, a demons worst nightmare, was none other than Yusukes cousin. Oh there had been some, here or there, that he'd encountered. Most untrained, a few ignoring him in favor of their own dark practices but he knew that there were some, like her, that could still purify demons easily enough. This easy...he wasn't sure. Few Mikos traveled far from their native land.

"Demons." The girl replied softly and, really, did her voice have to sound so ridiculously right. Even hard and tinged with caution it sounded like the sea, or the natural songs of the woods, or other equally pathetic and romantic things. She glanced at him for a moment before her eyes darted away, Hiei almost took that as a sign of fear, almost. From behind them a rather confused, rather rough, and just a little curious voice broke the sudden silence, "Uh...Hey guys...What's going on here?" Both demon and priestess glanced at Kuwabara, rubbing his head nervously. Growling softly Hiei took a step away from the priestess, Kagome turned to favor Yusuke with a level look.

"We need to talk." She offered peaceably.

"No shit!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you all for your reviews. It makes me happy to see you all enjoying my story so much. Just so you all won't worry over much about updates I intend to put out one to two chapters a week depending on my work schedule. I appreciate that you all took the time to comment on my work and I hope that you continue to do so, makes me want to get these chapters out faster ^_^_

_-shewholiesinshadowandlight_

Chapter 3- Not the ones I'm looking for

It had taken a few minutes, neither group really trusting the other but none willing to back down, to come to an agreement. Well, if Hiei had been willing to admit it to himself (which he wasn't), they had winded up agreeing with the damned Miko in the end. After Yusuke's rather crude agreement the seven of them had eyed each other wearily, not really sure how to proceed and, unfortunately, killing the girl was not an option. So when she had suggested, looking at them as if they were unruly children, that they retreat to a more private location Yusuke had wasted no time in directing them to a rather secluded alley. Hiei had not been amused. Truth be told he'd been furious. That they were listening to a Miko of all things, willingly following one of the few beings Hiei usually avoided. Not because he was afraid but because, honestly, it was ridiculous that a mere human should be allowed the power to harm demons, pathetic. He had never really wanted any part of it and the longer he was around her the angrier he became. It might have had something to do with how her hair seemed to blow so deliberately against her, accentuating every curve and valley. It might have had something to do with how her voice heated his blood, made his heart pound so loud, maybe it was just because she smelled like open fields and fresh springs.

Deep down he thought it was how loud her soul screamed through her eyes, in denial of them and everything they signified. He hated her immediately, still did, but he hated himself more. Hated himself for wondering, for being curious, for understanding that the person standing before him was so broken it was almost laughable. She was held together by a wisp of a thread, and still she had been able to block him. Push him away. Admittedly he hadn't moved as fast as he could, or pushed himself to even a third of his limit, but it still grated on his nerves. Everything about her did. Made his heart jump in his chest and maybe that's where the animosity was really coming from because when he had first seen her part of him had whispered, the part of him he thought he'd buried long long ago. The part of him that he had done his damnedest to kill off. Obviously he had not been as successful as he had believed which meant he was just going to have to learn the lesson all over again. She had, at least, made that part easy enough. All he had to do was wait for one slip up, one mistake, and she'd be gone. It was more effort than she deserved but, at least, that way he could put her out of his mind completely.

He felt his lips twitch, the barest of frowns marring an otherwise impassive face.

* * *

Kagome wasn't entirely sure what to do. She had come here for peace, a place to mourn, a place to plan. She'd just wanted to get through this last year of schooling without the harsh reminders of what she'd lost waiting for her every day. She had thought things would be better and, just her luck, her sanctuary had turned out to be both Heaven and Hell. Here were demons alive, obviously thriving, and they weren't hers. Part of her had hoped, those first few days, that she'd wake up and her friends would be standing there having found her after 500 years. That there Inuyasha would be, impatient and obnoxious, waiting to take her back to the past for another adventure even though she knew that it was impossible. She had been prepared, she had set everything up before her last trip through time, she thought she could be strong but now? Facing this? It was almost as bad as waking up everyday, rushing outside to meet a friend that wasn't there and feeling her heart break because no one was there. The magic was gone and living next to the well, next to the tree, had been a knife twisting into her heart. She had felt as if she was losing her mind. This was suppose to be her escape but, as she passed the men to make her way into the alley her cousin had motioned her towards, she was beginning to see that there was no escape. The knife was still there, still twisting, but now it was worse because now she knew there were demons here in her time. Which meant either her friends were long dead or...She refused to let herself think of the or. Not here, not now. It might just kill her.

In response to that thought she felt Shippo push himself around in her arms, nuzzling against her cheek as he often had those first few months they'd known each other. It spoke of comfort given and taken. Her little boy was scared but determined and he was doing the only thing he knew how to try to make that look in her eyes go away before she turned around and the others could see it. They'd been in so many bad situations before, he knew as much as she did that any show of weakness could mean death and she felt her heart break just a little more at that knowledge. They were suppose to be safe damn it. Slowly, painfully, she thought of Sesshomaru. The elder of the inu brothers had always been stoic, his face an impassive mask. She tried to make herself that way. Tried to pull the hurt back until her face was as cold as ice. She thought, maybe, he'd have been proud of her.

"Explain." She'd injected just enough frost into her tone. It had come out like his, regal, arrogant, Un-impressed. The effect was immediate. Yusuke looked ready to start yelling, reminding her too much of Inuyasha, Kuramas eyes sharpened, Kuwabara frowned. Hiei (whom she WOULD NOT look at) matched her look, ice for ice. _ All in all _she thought sardonically _not a bad impression eh Sesshomaru?_ Somehow it felt better pretending they could hear her even if it did make her feel a little crazy sometimes.

Shippo couldn't stop himself. To hear his mother like this, see her like this hurt. She had always been so bright, so full of life, her eyes had always been wide with hope, her smile had always been warm, her heart had always been so open but, he knew, that whatever it was that had happened, whatever had brought them all back and changed him so that she really WAS his mama had done something to her too and now his mama was hurting. Hurting so bad he could almost feel it. He also knew that leaving the past, leaving everyone behind, had done something to her inside. Had somehow broken her spirit. His mama wasn't happy anymore, she couldn't see the silver lining anymore. But she was still Kagome, still his mama. Still the most beautiful, kindest, bravest, purest person he had ever met. And she still loved him but now he knew that it wasn't enough that she always protect him as she had in the past. No he had to take care of her too now and these people were hurting her just by being here. He wasn't entirely sure why, he was still too young to fully understand anything that was going on, but that didn't change anything. Wriggling free from her arms he managed to hop to the ground, his small chest puffing out.

"What are you doing here demons? You can't have my mama so just go back down whatever hole you crawled out of!" Kagome felt her mask crack for a second as she gazed down at her son. _Kami never take him from me_ she pleaded silently _Let him __grow up, find a mate, have kids but please Kami never take my little boy from me. __Never let his heart change_. No sooner had the thought finished then the red-haired demon was moving forward, his green eyes locked on Shippo with such intensity that Kagome felt every muscle in her body tense. Beside her she heard Kilala hiss a warning, when the demon kept coming she felt more than saw the small demon change. This had the desired effect, the red-haired demon had stopped moving. Kagome had the feeling that he was in shock. She couldn't blame him. In kitten form Kilala was adorable, her big red eyes wide and endearing. In her true form those same eyes seemed to lust for blood, her body long and sleek, her teeth razor sharp. She looked like a saber tooth tiger except no tiger ever had flames licking over heels and tails. Kagome couldn't help the small smile that made its way across her face as Shippo jumped high in the air, back flipping onto Kilala back.

"May I suggest you keep your distance. Kilala isn't too fond of strangers."  
This wasn't a total lie. Kilala had always treated strangers well as a rule, carefully but well. This was an entirely different situation though. Sango had tasked Kilala with the protection and well being of Kagome and Shippo, a difficult task. Not because Kagome was weak or defenseless but, rather, because Kagome had already decided that she wanted to stay in the past, she had made the conscious decision that she did not want to return to the future. That choice spoke volumes about the girl because it meant that her heart had been given to her friends, that she had gambled her happiness on them. She'd been pulled away from all that, ripped away by the Shikon jewel melding into her, essentially becoming her. It would have been easier with no goodbyes, she had prepared herself for that. Sango had seen how fragile her friend was and had sent Kilala to bridge the gap of time for her. Kilala would do this, would remain beside the miko and the kit. Not just for Sango but because she loved Kagome with all that she was. Loved Shippo as if he were her own. Anyone, or anything, that threatened them she would destroy or die trying.

Kurama paused, gathering his thoughts, then smiled politely.

"My apologies it is just...He is a fox demon correct? A brown fox.?" He ventured pleasantly. Kagome nodded her head, eyes curious. The red haired man answered with a small chuckle.

"It is just...curious. The breed went extinct some three hundred years ago, but they had always been few in number. Only the black foxes are thriving. The whites, such as myself, are few and far between. Tell me" His eyes locked on Shippo, green against green, "have you learned illusion yet? Or are you still, in truth, naught but a child?" The question was simply curious, made by one who devoured knowledge. Shippo huffed softly but didn't answer right away.

"I asked first." Came the stubborn reply and Kurama blinked. Black foxes were simple creatures capable of cheap parlor trick illusions and scrappy fighters. White foxes were mesmerizing in their beauty, fast, agile, and remarkably strong. Brown foxes, however, were masters of illusion. They could make anyone see anything they wanted, their illusions capable of causing harm and each as strong as the fox intended. It took time to develop these skills, and until they hit puberty they were often times defenseless except for their most devastating attack. Fox fire was the reason they had been driven to extinction. As children it was mostly harmless but strong enough to keep them, relatively, safe but as they grew their flames began to take on other aspects. Each brown's fire was different then every others. Smiling softly Kurama offered a sharp bow.

"True, how rude. Let me begin by introducing myself. I am Kurama and although I am human my soul is that of the white fox Yoko so one could say in a way that I am both." Kurama glanced backwards prompting an open mouthed Kuwabara to shake his head and step forward.

"Name's Kuwabara." The words were fierce but his eyes were glued on Kilala with an almost awed expression.

"You already know Yusuke his ancestor was Raizen a demon lord, one I think you two do not share. And this is Hiei." The demon in question didn't even bother to acknowledge the flaming cat, his eyes remained trained on Kagome his hand resting on the hilt of his blade. Kagome filed away the names, and the implications, away in memory. She'd have to think about all this later but since he, at least, was being polite.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi and this is my son Shippo, who is till a kit yes, and our friend Kilala."

"And we are spirit detectives." At her questioning look Kurama apologized and turned to Yusuke who glared pointedly before sighing dramatically, "We hunt down demons and other spirits that are causing havoc up here and ship their asses to spirit world or demon world." He explained tightly. From behind him Hiei shifted.

"I don't understand why we're wasting our time." Kagome felt the breath leave her body. His voice was cold, arrogant, cynical, but there was an undercurrent to it that she just couldn't pick up on. Like he was holding himself in such tight control so as to give nothing away. She risked letting her eyes wander over to him again. His black hair was defying the laws of gravity, spiking upwards, his face was cold but eerily handsome, his steady breaths outlining a body that was sharp, muscles pressing outwards but lean. She felt herself flush and pulled her eyes away forcing herself to end her examination.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome found herself asking, her eyes taking on a hint of a pink swirl as she considered that maybe, just maybe, they could sense the jewel inside of her. That she had been forced from the past just to face the same dangers without her friends. It was a debilitating thought. Yusuke, of course, answered in angry indignation.

"US? The FUCK do you think Kagome? We live here. And, HEY, we were here FIRST. YOU were the one who just decided to up and visit. Which...Hey does auntie know about this? I mean she has to know about the kid right? You told her you adopted a demon didn't you? Damn it Kagome how could you put your family in danger like that. Fuck my mom's gonna kill me. Do you really think I'd be friends with monsters who killed people."

If he'd been paying attention he might have stopped. The girls body coiled tighter and tighter, rage warring with pain. Hiei watched in quiet fascination. He could almost see something around her, pushing up against her, holding her back. A little girl, tears streaming down her face, clutching against her legs. Two men, made of shadow, holding firm against her arms, an older woman who was nothing but wisps of light hands settled on the girls shoulders. The tingling was coming stronger, and the pink shield that had suddenly appeared around her was pulsing outwards.

"I know no such thing Yusuke." Colder and colder. Her voice was like ice, beautiful and cruel. Hiei wanted to hate her more but something in that image reminded him of a time a long long time ago. A time where a mother had been forced to drop her only little boy over a cliff into the world below to die while she screamed out in agony and he cried out in loss. Shaking this image away (and all the feelings that came with it) Hiei humped again and pushed himself closer to her. Pushing against her purifying shield until his skin was peeling back, it hurt, but he kept trying to push forward and only stopped when she increased the power in the shield.

"Listen here, priestess, if we were hunting you'd be dead. We don't hunt humans here, we kill the ones that do. Now leave. There's no use for your kind anymore."

He had struck a cord, Kagome knew it. Knew it like she knew that it was too much too soon in a place she had been hoping to find peace. Instead there was only pain but she could not go back home. She might be able to cling onto the memories of the back-pack and the robe and the beads. She could cling onto hope and Kilala and Shippo but she could not live next to that well. Because that would destroy her. Now, though, this fire demon had struck a cord and Kagome needed to leave, to run and lick the wounds that may never heal. But she would not leave appearing weak, refused to do so because she would have to live with these demons. Would have to learn about them and, perhaps, find more of their kind through them so she could find out about her friends. More importantly than that though was that she would never, every, again allow herself to seem weak in front of demons. Not after Naraku. Not ever again.

"Have you ever heard of a demon called Inuyasha?" The question was coupled with the expulsion of her shield, she forced herself to appear calm and relaxed. Like Sesshomaru. In these situations only Sesshomaru would do, trying to emulate Inuyasha would only cause a battle she desperately wanted to avoid. At their silence Kagome felt her heart drop a little but refused to show it. Somehow Hiei saw it and smirked. Smirked. She felt herself take the few steps that separated them. His red eyes zeroed in on her and his hand tensed at his side but otherwise he remained unmoving, _big tough demon_ ran through her mind with the faintest hint of a chuckle. It had been a long time since she'd been able to laugh at her own foolishness. Still expressionless she rested her hands against his chest, fighting back the electric jolt that seemed to course through her body (she may not want to admit it but, despite Naraku, this demon Unnerved her). She raised her eyes, forcing herself to look nowhere else but his own red orbs as she slid her hands up his chest and, languidly, locked them behind his neck forcing his face close until their lips were but a whisper apart. His whole body was tensed, she supposed it was shock and was grateful for it. Her inner suicidal maniac was raving but her eyes remained cool and controlled. Sighing softly she leaned the top of her head against his cheek before arching upwards on her toes, pressing a soft kiss against his cheek. Time stood still and all was quite save for the light hiss that was coming from his cheek. Pain came instantly, and when he reached for her she danced away from him.

His hand slapped up against his cheek, his eyes narrow slits of calculated fury. She should be scared but, strangely, his reaction made her feel better. For just a moment she had felt like her old self again, before the jewel. His anger she had expected Yusuke's she had not. It was her fault really, she should have remembered. The single guaranteed way to find yourself maimed or seriously injured was to hurt one of his loved ones. Apparently he and the fire demon were friends and he still wasn't sure if she was really, well, Kagome. She'd barely heard the whisper but it was just enough warning for her to pull up a shield.

"Spirit Gun"

She'd barely registered him pointing his fingers at her like a gun, like a child, before she felt something propel itself at her. The force of it knocked her back a few steps, her shield cracking like glass around her. It wasn't demon energy and she supposed it was only because of the jewel that she had been able to deflect it at all. It drained her though, her hands were shaking like crazy and she felt queasy. Shippo saw this and launched himself at her attacker.

"YOU HURT MY MOMMY!" Came the surprisingly loud bellow as her boy pummeled his tiny fists against any opening Yusuke inadvertently provided. Managing to, somehow, dislocate her cousins shoulder before she could pull him away from what could be certain death. Would have been if Yusuke hadn't taken the time to look into her eyes. They were swirling again, the itch was back so badly he felt like he needed to rip his skin off. Kagome glanced at each of the men before her in turn. Yusuke glowered at her, Kurama was watching her intensely, Kuwabara was chuckling like mad and saying something about Yusuke being beat up by a baby, and Hiei's focused stare weighed on her. Sighing she shook her head.

"You're not the demons i'm looking for. Stay out of my way." She jumped onto Kilalas back, Shippo glaring angrily at them from her arms. With a threatening roar the fire cat rushed them, jumping into the air at the last second and flying away.

* * *

The noise would usually infuriate him, his three comrades arguing with Koenma vehemently. He remained in his corner, his gaze a million miles away. His hand raised up to touch his cheek tentatively. It hurt, it would take a few more hours for it to heal and days before the scar faded until then he had her lips imprinted on his cheek. It had been almost unbearably painful...and he didn't mean just his cheek. Her hands running up his chest had left red streaks that barely stung but it had been so long since he'd allowed a female that close. Longer since he'd let one touch him. It dawned on him that he had been without the company of a female for far too long if the miko's cold caress had left him harder than a rock. Hours later and still that particular pain would not wane. Satisfied he'd found an answer to his reaction he pushed himself away from the wall, drawing everyone's attention. He glanced at each in turn before allowing his lips to curve into a frown.

"We have a problem."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4- Emotions_

Three days.

Three days and she had finally finished. Kagome glanced around the her new home, a smile gracing her features as Shippo and Kilala ran around in excited circles. When she had returned through time her mother had taken the time to organize all those things that Kykyo had collected from thankful villages. There had been a small pile of jewelry, weapons, and statuettes that her mother had given her to keep (having sorted through the rest on her own she had been unsurprised that her mother had managed to find those things that Kagome wouldn't be able to part with) the rest had been priceless but otherwise unnecessary. They'd sold off a nice chunk of the old relics ("surprisingly well cared for despite their age" the appraiser had remarked with awe) and, though they had more money then they knew what to do with, they had remained living an average life. The rest had been donated save for a small clutch of the things secured within the shrine. Her mother insisted Kagome keep most of the money but relented enough for her to provide for her family. Thus her home was, by no means, small but neither was it extravagant. She'd managed to find a three bedroom home complete with its own bathhouse. Shippo had adorned his room as any child would, toys scattered everywhere, but the walls were filled with weapons and the corners filled with plants of all sizes and shapes. The walls had been painted to look like the depths of a forest and the soft green carpet was the color of grass, his ceiling a pure sky blue peeking through painted trees. Kilala had few things in her room, happy to have a place that she could transform and rest as her true self.

The home was otherwise decorated as a hodgepodge of feudal times and modern. Simple, elegant, beautiful and everywhere pictures in frames and ancient paintings. She'd managed to find few artworks depicting the legend of the Shikon Jewel, most were in-accurate but some had been so spot on that it had ached. She'd bought them anyway because the ache had not been a painful feeling, more of a reminder of simpler times. The pictures were of her friends. She remembered when she'd finally managed to bring a camera to the past. Inuyasha had looked at it as if it was some kind of weapon. The first picture stored on the little thing had been that of a rushing Hanyou, sword raised, eyes flashing dangerously as her friends slammed into him from all sides in an attempt to protect the new toy. The second picture had been of all of them in a heap on the ground, Inuyasha underneath them all, smiles on all their faces.

She had pictures of their weddings. Sango beautiful in a white gown Kagome had made herself (with perhaps a bit of help from Kaede). She had a pretty blush on her cheeks, her eyes locked on the man before her, her smile simple and free of all other thoughts. Love made her glow. Miroku had placed a single hand against her cheek, his eyes devoted and shimmering with tears of happiness. Their mouths had been just centimeters apart and Kagome had managed to capture them in a moment of perfection. Next to it was Kykyo dressed in a kimono of purest silk, white with pink cherry blossoms falling across it. The undead miko had been a vision. The picture captured her with her eyes closed, face tilted upwards and filled with life, lips just brushing lips. Inuyasha had one arm around her waist, the other holding her hand between them, against his beating heart, lips gentle against his new bride.

Not far from those was a picture of little Rin, now a demon, placing a crown of flowers upon a cringing Kohakus head with Shippo laughing uproariously in the back ground and Jaken red-faced and sputtering. There was a picture of Inuyasha resting among the branches of a tree, his arm hanging at his side as the sun rose around him. Sesshomaru standing atop a hill, his hair fluttering in the wind, gold eyes brilliant, breathtaking against the moon large and full behind him. Miroku red-faced but smiling with a fuming Sango. A picture of Kagome with Rin hanging from one arm and Shippo on the other, her mouth curved in laughter. A picture of her wielding a lethal sword, eyes calculating, face unmoving while across from her the Western Lord stood almost bored, his eyes focused but his stance one of confidence.A picture of Koga, cocky smile permanently on his face, tackled Inuyasha while his red-haired mate laughed in the back. in the center of the living room were twin portraits. On the left a picture that had been taken two days before the final battle, at her insistence.

Sango and Miroku stood on her left, hands clasped together, smiling softly gazes on the miko beside them. Kilala laying in front of them in her true form, Kohaku sprawled next to her grinning wildly. Beside her Inuyasha stood his golden eyes bright with laughter as he pulled her against his side with one arm, his other arm was around Kykyo who had turned so that her body rested safely against his chest, eyes closed as if listening to the steady beat of his heart. Jaken staff raised and in mid-run Rin hot on his heels a delighted smile on her face. Koga, Ayame wrapped in his arms, stood beside Sango and Miroku while the dragon, Ah-Un, rested his twin heads beside Kykyos feet. Shippo was tucked in her arms, his eyes twinkling mischievously and behind her, dwarfing them, was Sesshomaru his expression cold as ever save for the smallest curve of his lips.

On the pictures right was another, taken not long before she was pulled through the well. Sango and Miroku were again on her left, this time Mirokus hand rested against Sango's almost flat belly, his eyes held wonder and she smiled down at him. Inuyasha had a newly revived demoness Kykyo wrapped in his arms staring down at her with an aching smile. The demoness had a soft smile on her face as she looked up into her mates eyes, her hand reaching out and holding Kagomes in a tight grip, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Kilala stood atop Ah-Un's twin heads, the big cat nuzzling the dragon fondly. Little Rin stood in front of her, an achingly beautiful little girl with silver hair and bright gold eyes, a bright grin on her face and a bouquet of wild flowers in her hands. Beside the young girl stood Kohaku and Shippo (hair now streaked with silver), both smiling at the young girl, both standing over her protectively. Behind her Sesshomaru had placed a hand on her shoulder drawing her gaze upwards to him and offering her a rare smile his eyes bright but guarded. Keeping his sense open for any danger that may come to his pack. Next to Rin and the boys lay Koga a baby in his arms, sleeping soundly, and Ayame chasing after a laughing Jaken who held the baby's twin carefully against his small frame as he tried to escape the she-wolf.

Happy times. She allowed none of her sadness to taint this place. Even though it hurt she was surrounded by her friends here, even if they were nothing more than pictures. She liked to imagine that these were the same memories that her friends had held onto in the past, that somehow they were still connected through their memories. Lost in thought she didn't notice Shippo approach her until she felt him touch her leg softly. Looking down into his bright green eyes she felt some of her sadness ease. Reaching down she picked the young kit up in her arms and smiled broadly, "Ready to go meet your aunt?" Shippo smiled and hopped out of her arms, rushing around the room in uncontrolled excitement. Laughing at her sons antics she managed to convince him to sit still. Along with fixing up the house the two had been working on his illusions. It had taken a little time, not as much as she had feared, for her young son to hide his demonic nature. He was taller than his original form, roughly Rins size when they had first met her, his green eyes brilliant in a face that held not a hint of his demonic origins. His eyes remained a bright green, and his hair was still a bright orange streaked with silver, but he managed to hide the single drop etched into his forehead along with the phoenix fire around it. He was still a gorgeous boy, his body still lean and strong but obviously young and no longer ethereal. Something he could easily get away with in his truer, smaller form but one that would attract too much attention in a 'seven year old's' body. After she agreed that his disguise was perfect he rushed to change into dark jeans and a soft brown shirt, struggled to put on his sneakers and then hoped around impatiently until Kagome finally managed to drag both him and Kilala from the house.

* * *

Her Aunt Atsuko worried over her for a few moments, a hand resting against her forehead. Yusuke had had the foresight to tell her that Kagome had felt ill after the long train ride, explaining why she had not stopped to see her aunt sooner. Once the older woman was satisfied that Kagome was in good health she had turned and fairly gushed over young Shippo. They exchanged pleasantries and spoke of a time before the well, when she and Yusuke had played together as children until, exhausted, Shippo fell asleep head resting in her lap as he fingers ran through absently through his hair. Seeing this her aunt had cast a worried look over her young niece, chewing on her bottom lip softly before shaking her head gently.

"Kagome about..."

Kagome had raised a hand to stop her before the questions to begin. Smiling softly she looked towards the sleeping demon.

"Shippo's seven now, he was a bit small when he was younger, you know? The doctors say he'll grow big as a tree if he keeps this up..." Her voice trailed off, eyes moving somewhere far away.

Atsuko sighed softly but when she spoke her voice was almost harsh, angry, bitter, "But Kagome you're so young. It's hard raising a child alone." Kagome understood the tone, understood it in a way her aunt could never understand. To be alone, thrust into a world you'd been born to but were no longer a part of, to fight off the weight of her depression even knowing her friends would want her to be happy, to be responsible for a child that love refused you to abandon and sheer stubbornness allowed you to keep. It left scars though, she need only look at the empty liquor bottle overflowing in the trash can to understand that raising a child alone left scars. Sometimes they weren't even scars, sometimes they were nothing but festering wounds that refused to heal save for when that child is there and whole and healthy and your love shines. Kagome had already felt the beginning of those wounds but Shippo was hers, had been from the moment they had laid eyes on each other. From the moment she had been willing to die at the hands of the thunder brothers for him.

"I know I'm young but, you see, he was the brother of a dear friend of mine. It was a train crash. His mother and father died instantly, but she was in a coma for weeks. She woke up only for a few minutes and begged me to watch him. She died later that night. Kilala here was hers as well and I just couldn't leave her behind." The lie stung in her throat. Not just because she was lying about a friend that hadn't existed but because Shippo's parents had not died immediately. They had been made to suffer and it was obvious that Shippo still felt that pain. Her eyes drifted over his sleeping form so innocent and sweet, he had been a godsend. The little fox kit had been the only thing that had kept her going despite everything. They had managed to enroll Shippo in a school not far from hers and Kilala would be there to watch him but he was a demon and, at over fifty years of age Inuyasha had been emotionally only a year or so older than herself, as a seven year old demon it would take Shippo another forty three years to reach even that level of physical maturity. There was no disputing that in many ways Shippo was already more mature than Inuyasha had been. If he was still alive Kagome hoped, fervently, that that had not changed. She had already decided that, after this year of school, she would have to home-school her son because normal schools would not understand him or, more importantly, might one day stumble upon the truth. It was safer if she taught him herself, would be better if she could find her friends to help her. She didn't have a clue about how to train a young fox demon, and she had resolutely refused to entertain the notion of asking Yusuke's friend. She didn't know that demon, didn't even know her cousin anymore and there was a pang of anger that her haven had been ripped away from her by demons. Her life seemed filled with demons and though their reemergence in her life gave her hope it also made her angry. Hadn't she suffered enough? Hadn't they all?

Atsuko found herself unable to argue, instead turning back to safer territory. Swiftly she turned their attention to school, maps, advice on where to shop for supplies and other such mundane things. She hadn't really thought about what she was saying, the words flowing freely from her lips as her mind stood frozen in time. After Kagome left, carrying a sleeping Shippo and her strange cat following behind, smiling happily before stepping out towards home. She found herself standing there for a moment, watching her young niece intensely. Finally, once her tired eyes could no longer see the younger woman, she turned inside and closed the door. Her mind took her back to that one moment. Atsuko understood pain, the pain of a life alone with a son she adored. Understood the pain of watching your life go all the wrong ways and be powerless to stop it. But the day her son had died...The pain she had felt, knowing she had yelled at him, like she always did when she drank, when she got that phone call. He was a hero the police officer had said in a confused town, as if her son's act of heroism was out of character, but the moment the words "he's dead" had passed the mans lips all she could think was that she had yelled at him. Hurt him when she should have been holding him, taking care of him, telling how much she loved him. For days she had known nothing but a kind of numb darkness that had seemed to rip through every facet of her soul.

But the pain on Kagome's face had been...impossible. It was as if, somehow, the girl had been torn into pieces and then thrown into raging fire. Shaking her head she almost ran to the phone, sure she was over-reacting. Positive her sister would set her straight. Her sisters voice soothed her as they exchanged pleasantries, but Akutso found herself unable to stop the questions from pouring out of her. Her sister answered very few of these question but even that had been enough. Somehow, someway, Kagome had suffered something terrible. Akutso knew a single moment could destroy you, no matter how strong you were, she had felt that pain when her husband had beat her near to death when she was eight months pregnant with her son, Yusuke had survived but that moment had destroyed her life, had shattered her almost beyond repair. She could only surmise that whatever it was that had been, whatever moment it was that had shattered the girl had been kept in check by nothing but love and sheer force of will. Akutso wondered how that could be enough, because the pain in her nieces eyes was so intense, so focused, every memory, every thought, every beat of her heart, must be a razors edge. It was a pain that should have dwarfed the girl but it hadn't yet. The battle could still go either way.

For a moment she reached for a bottle, ready to make the pain fade, but thinking about Kagome, about her eyes, made her stop. Instead tears came, overflowing and shocking her, and, in a frenzy, she went through the house emptying and throwing away every single bottle she could was how Yusuke found her, accompanied by his friends, not twenty minutes later. Bent over the sink, crying, pouring out one bottle after another and tossing them into the trash. Hiei would have never thought this strange had it not been for Yusuke's shocked expression. Apparently this had never happened before, or if it had it had never happened with such severity.

"Mom? Mom you ok? What the hell are you doing?" She turned to him and Hiei saw many things there: Anger, love, shame, pride, but mostly he saw pain. For a moment he found himself frowning inwardly, wondering why it was always pain? Why was it that the one thing that always returned, that always lay in wait, was pain? None could escape it, none could prevent it, even if one banished all emotion there would still be pain, unacknowledged but very real pulsating like a sickness of the soul.

"Kagome was here. Oh Yusuke."

"But why's all the booze gone?" Yusuke asked, confusion and shock making the question come out choked. Akutso reached for her son, pulling him against her and, slowly, carefully, Yusukes own arms crept around her waist. A wealth of meaning lay in that embrace and Hiei felt another kind of pain tear open an old wound, the pain of loss for a mother he had never known. A mother that, from his own sister's account, had died yearning for the child she had lost. Where the thoughts had come from he didn't know, they blindsided him. His face remained stoic but his body took an involuntary step backwards, out of the house. Recovering quickly he made it seem as if his intention was to offer privacy, Kurama looked at him questioningly but Hiei merely sniffed irritably and continued on his way. Once freed from view he allowed his instincts to guide him. Cleansing his mind of all thoughts, pushing away all feeling. He had never been such a fool as to allow himself to become emotionless. To feel too much was dangerous, to feel nothing at all was suicide, but in this moment he needed the release of simple thoughtlessness. It didn't take him long to realize where his feet were taking him. Within minutes he was outside of her house, unsure why it was here that he had come. For a moment, just a moment, his body told him to walk to the door and knock. It told him she would allow him sanctuary there, perhaps even peace for a brief time. He rejected the idea immediately, he had yet to sate his hunger for companionship. The thought that the slip of a girl, a miko, would drive him into a woman's arms was irritating. That anyone should be allowed even that little control over his life without his permission irked him to no end. The miko was an irritation, constantly popping into his mind whenever he allowed his thoughts to wander. Not just admiration for a figure that was, plainly, mouth-watering. Oh the girl was not the most beautiful creature he had seen but she was a close second. But also because of her skill, her control over her powers and her handling of a blade had earned at least a single mark of respect. Things like her smell; open fields, clean air, a summer rain would drift into his mind for no reason and that was worth killing her for. Speaking of said irritant he watched as the door opened, her head popping out defiantly, curiosity shinning in eyes that searched carefully. He watched her eyes pass over him, then returned. The weight of her stare like lead. He stood unmoving.

Kagome drew in a soft breath as she studied the fire demon before her. His red eyes were watching her, waiting, and she found herself smiling. She been in her room, staring at the ceiling with Shippo and Kilala snuggled to her sides. Her thoughts had been rather...depressing at the time. It was hard to live in her own time, who could possibly understand what that felt like? She had been contemplating the answer when she had felt his presence, like a whisper against her skin. Warmth flooded her, her stomach fluttered. She wondered if it was that he was a fire demon that she could feel this heat, it would certainly explain why his presence both before and now shot warmth through her body. Lifting herself, gingerly, from the bed she made her way silently to the door. Popping her head out she felt him, her eyes searched before she passed over him. He looked like a shadow. Turning her gaze back to him she had expected something more...violent. Instead he stood there, watching, and she found herself tilting her head towards the door questioningly.

He saw the motion and his mind slowly came back to himself. Her actions were curious, why invite him inside? Frowning he tried to tear his eyes from the girl but, instead, found himself drinking in the sight of her, smelling her fresh scent even from here. Slowly, carefully, he moved his eyes away from her. Turning away he walked a few feet away from her before jumping upwards into the trees. Kagome stared at him in wonder, considering who he reminded her more of in that moment. Inuyasha jumping into the tree? Or Sesshomaru coldly turning away? Neither? Both? She chuckled softly her mind returning to that moment, just before the well had pulled her back against her will.

_What if I lose myself?_

_"Simply remember that you are Kagome and that we are here. All time exist as one, you may not see us, or hear us, but we will be here to remind you of who you are and who you will always be."_

For a moment she could see them there, through the veil of time. Tears in the eyes, smiles on their faces, laughter in the air as their hearts returned them to each other even only in her own imagination.

"All time exists as one..." She whispered into the wind, allowing it to scoop it up and echo through the leaves into the fire demons ears. She allowed her eyes to wander to the tree before stepping back and turning into the house and back to bed. The door remained opened, inviting.

Hiei studied that door for hours, wondered, questioned, and, finally, made his way inside closing it softly behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- A shadow of a dream

Kagome woke slowly, her alarm blaring at her side nothing but an annoyance. Huffing softly she slammed down on the clock, blue eyes glaring at it angrily as she lifted herself from her bed. It was early yet, the sun still hidden from view but the rays already beginning to light up the sky. Unhurried she made herself a pot of coffee, letting it run while she explored her home. Nothing had been moved, nothing changed or altered in any way from the time she had gone to sleep last night. Nothing save for the front door, now closed. It had been a week since the night she had spied Hiei watching her, a week since she'd turned her back and allowed him access to her home. She hadn't seen him again since that night but she'd left the door open just in case. Sure enough every morning it was closed again, his aura tainted the space in the far corner of her living room, beside a window that overlooked the street beyond.

She wasn't sure what had made her do it, trust the fire demon as she had but in that moment she had seen something in him. Something she recognized. They were both broken, in their own ways. Was it enough? Probably not but...To leave him with no other option? No she couldn't do that. Wouldn't. Sighing she went back to her kitchen, poured herself a cup and sipped it carefully. Enjoying the silence of the morning, watching as the sky became a brilliant kaleidoscope of pinks, and reds, and yellows. She felt her thoughts beginning to wander and, so, pushed herself away from the counter she'd been leaning on. Mindful of the hot cup in her hand, and its contents, she made her way to Shippos room. Unsurprised to find Kirara already there, looking at the door as if contemplating whether it would be better to scratch at it or just bring it down. Smiling softly Kagome turned the knob, allowing the door to swing open with a soft push.

Shippo slept peacefully, if oddly. Arms spread out wide, left leg curled against his body, right leg ramrod straight, twitching every few seconds. Kagome fought back a chuckle, took the time to admire her boy before knocking loudly against the wooden door. Shippo shifted.

"Shippo. Baby wake up."

The little fox grumbled and turned, bringing with him a sizable chunk of the blankets. This time Kagome didn't bother holding her laughter back. Shaking her head she took another sip of her coffee before setting it down on his nightstand. Gently she picked him up, so small and light in her hands. Contemplating for a moment a mischievous grin spread across her face. Shifting him back down to the bed she proceeded to wiggle her fingers against his sides. Mumbling, twisting, Shippo came awake with a shuddering laugh, already struggling to get away. Kagome stopped but her laughter continued, Shippo glaring sullenly at her even as his small shoulders shook.

It didn't take long after that to get themselves ready for school. Shippo simply casting the illusion of himself as a seven year old. He smiled happily at her until she forced him to change from his customary clothes into his school uniform. Within minutes she was dressed and Shippo was munching on some cereal. Smiling softly Kagome watched her son for but a moment.

"Ok so what are the rules?"

"No using any of my powers, be nice, no pranks, and if anything happens Kirara will take me to you. Don't take candy from strangers, and wait for you outside the school so you can pick me up. Do I HAVE to wear this?"

Kagome chuckled. Little Shippo was dressed in black shorts, a bright white shirt and a blue tweed jacket. Complete with cute blue hat and little backpack. Kirara stood next to him, fruitlessly trying to dislodge the harness on her back that marked her as a service animal. It had taken a bit of convincing and a lot of paper work but repeating the story she had told her aunt she had gotten Shippo's school to accept that the boy needed the demon cat with him, at all times, because of the traumatic death of his family. She was dressed in a uniform that resembled her old schools so much she wanted to cry and laugh all at the same time. The only real difference was that where her uniform had been green this one was a deep, dark, blue and she had to wear and equally blue blazer with it. The beaten yellow pack hung loosely on her back, no doubt if it had been alive it would have been relieved that its current load was much smaller than its previous burdens.

"Yes Shippo you have to wear that." The chuckle that escaped her sent her son into a death glare to end all death glares. It was cute. Kagome shook her head before promptly hurrying him to get his books while she cleaned the dishes. She couldn't help but be nervous now though, sending her Shippo off to school. A human school where, if he was found out, she'd never see him again.

_Let the kid go already, he'll be fine for a day. Sheez Kagome you worry too much_

"Inuyasha!?" Kagome whipped around, his voice had been so close. Close enough that she could almost feel his breath against her cheek. She looked everywhere but she neither saw him nor sensed him, he wasn't there and yet he had been.

_Kirara will watch him Kagome._

_Yes Lady Kagome, with Kirara at his side he'll be just fine._

"Sango? Miroku? Oh god I'm hearing voices in my head." But god it was so good to hear her friends again, warmth stole over here even as her sadness deepened. Her friends were gone but she could hear them. It meant she was going crazy but they were with her and so insanity seemed a good idea. They had been so close, closer than family even, but she had been preparing for their loss since she had met them. The final battle had changed everything. She was no longer entirely Kagome and the only ones, the ONLY ones, who could ever understand the depths of that were five hundred years away. Distance would never be a problem, not when she was determined, but how was she suppose to find her way back in time? It's not like magic wells grow on trees she mumbled to herself.

Which is how Shippo found her not two seconds later. When he did, finally, manage to get his mothers attention she had offered him nothing more than an indulging smile before reaching for him, leading him towards a new adventure.

* * *

In this he could blame no one but himself, not that he didn't try at first. He could have said that it was Kuwabaras fault for starting another pointless argument, could have blamed it on Kuramas lack of communication, or even on Yusuke not warning him of the incoming danger. In the end, though, he had to admit that had he not let his mind wander he would not be here now. The miko pressed against his chest, her body sprawled over his, raven tresses rubbing like silk against his skin. Her eyes wide, not in fear but surprise, mouth opened slightly by the abrupt exhale of the fall. Her scent filled him: clean rain, a thunderstorm in the wind, the open fields. Awareness sparked through him. Nobody moved.

Moments ago he was following his comrades towards the human version of hell. Honestly he didn't understand the need for all this education. Oh he could see how some of it would be useful, how to heal and create, how to build and destroy, identifying the mistakes of the past. But most of the information was useless. In battle knowledge helps only if you win. Most of these humans couldn't fight a parasite much less a demon. Those thoughts were superficial, whispering across his mind as it continued to try to solve the problem that was Yusukes cousin. After closing that door behind him he had found himself almost lost in the living room. She had gone back to bed, he could hear her breathing in the dead silence of the night. Unsure of what to do or, really, why he was here he had moved to turn back around when he had caught sight of the pictures.

They were everywhere. Paintings of ancient demons rising in battle, standing in shadows. Pictures of a half-blood, white dog ears lowered miserably but lips smiling wryly. A pack of timber wolves sleeping peacefully connected to a picture of wolf demons, waking by degrees. A purple-garbed monk, a pink armored slayer, demons, humans, and her. Popping in and out of the pictures like a ghost; sometimes smiling with her friends, sometimes hiding in the background, slinking off with a mischievous grin marker in hand. Pictures of a world untouched by man. He had frowned, he had forced his hands still when all they wanted was to pick up the pictures and exam them closer. He resisted, fought to regain control of his growing curiosity, and settled himself against the wall beside a window. He let his eyes race over the room for one last look, to try and find the secret these pictures seemed to be trying to tell him. Every picture a smile. Where had they gone?

It was this question that plagued him. Every night he had studied the pictures, sleeping only for an or so when no answer was forthcoming. The pictures had told him precious little. Had only increased his curiosity. Had he not been struggling with the questions his mind shot forth he might have noticed her in time to move. Had she not been lost in her own thoughts she might have been able to veer away from him instead of tripping over her own two feet. Sending her flying towards him and landing him where he was right now. On his back with the miko settled awkwardly above him. Blue eyes swirled with pink, her cheeks flushed, he felt her body tremble. She pulled herself from his chest, legs shifting to stand. Unfortunately this meant that for the breath of a second her thighs were pressed on either side of his waist. He felt himself harden painfully, her blush darkened as she scrambled away from him. Grunting painfully as her momentum propelled her backwards to the ground. Raising himself on his arms he was greeted with the sight of creamy thighs parted, a flash of white. Viciously he slammed his eyes closed, struggled not to react. He breathed deeply for a moment, almost in annoyance, before jumping to his feet. With a glance he could see that his companions were still paralyzed in shock, Kagome sitting on the ground tears of pain swimming in her eyes. He reached down and pulled her up with a hard yank, unwilling to touch her more than necessary.

Kagome glared at him for a moment, a glimmer of heat in her eyes. She stared at the men in front of her as if she couldn't see them quite right. Seeing them through a haze of red. Her body felt uncomfortable, itchy. Warmth pooled in her stomach. _Fire demons are hot. That's all. No not HOT Kagome just...warm...ya..._ Her mind struggled with what had just happened, could not seem to wrap itself around how comfortable it had been in his arms. His body unleashing a heat within her that she'd never felt before.

"Kagome!?"

"Wha-What?"

Yusuke looked at her oddly, she suspected he had been trying to get her attention for a few minutes while she had dallied in la-la land.

"What did you do to my mom?"

Surprise floated across her features, confusion evident in the shimmer of her eyes.

"I didn't do anything to Auntie, I just came to visit like I promised I would, now if you'll excuse me I'm late for class."

"Not so fast Kagome. Listen up we're under orders you gotta start talking."

"It is true, I'm afraid, but we mean you no harm. There are only certain things we must understand if we are to live here in peace."

"I don't make deals with demons I don't know."

"Well you know me don't you? I'm your cousin for Christ's sake!"

"Last time I checked my cousin wasn't a demon."

"Last time I checked MY cousin wasn't a demon disintegrator."

"Oh come on Urameshi, I mean I was surprised when you turned out to be a demon too and I've been hanging around a lot longer than she has."

She felt a smile cross her face when she took note of Kuwabara's presence. She couldn't seem to help it, she had a soft spot for humans who were in way over their head. Yusuke on the other hand was getting on her nerves. She loved him, she did, but she couldn't trust him. Not yet. She could barely trust herself not to break down when she thought about everything that had led her to this point, if she tried to tell them (of what she could tell them because, in all honestly, somethings were better left untold) she wouldn't get two sentences out before she became a puddle on the floor. Unfortunately what had worked with Inuyasha (logical thought expressed in angry tones) only seemed to make Yusuke push at her harder. She felt her walls cracking, willed herself to just get through it when she heard a soft growl from her right. Blinking she turned her head towards the fire demon, forgetting for a moment that she had promised NOT TO LOOK AT HIM. His red eyes were darker, more focused, his shoulders twitched in barely concealed rage. What was wrong with him? When Yusuke did not immediately shut up another growl erupted from him and he turned on the others, fangs literally bared.

"Are you all idiots. She's a PRIESTESS, she could kill all of us but Kuwabara with a thought. Now come on, we're late for class and I WILL NOT go to stupid human detention because of you imbeciles."

Turning he roughly grabbed her hand, it was soft and smooth but strong much too strong for a human woman, and led her inside. What had happened to him he did not know. Did not understand but she had allowed him peace in her home when he had nowhere else to go, this evened things up.

"Listen priestess regardless of you misgivings we don't hurt humans and I would suggest you co-operate. Trust me nothing would please me more than your death right now."

Then he was gone, the lie burning his throat so much it was almost physical. Almost too much to bear. Later he would be relentlessly teased by the others, he knew, and this was one of the many times he wished he could simply disappear as easily as he had when he had been working on his own.

* * *

"Uh guys did I miss something just now?"

"It seems Hiei has become quite protective of the priestess."

"You think…Hiei…LIKES her?"

"I'm not sure Kuwabara, he is correct in saying that you are the only one she could not kill though because I am also human, as is Yusuke, she would have a much harder time destroying us then she would Hiei. It is possible he recognizes the danger she posses to him and has, this far, been unable to see a way past her. Hiei has been known to tred carefully and skillfully against those who could otherwise destroy him."

"So, in other words, you have no idea."

"No, no I don't."

"Great just great." The school bell chimed loudly, "Oh Shit we're late!"

* * *

The school day passed in a daze for her both because of the monotone voices of her teachers and because of her numb shock from Hiei's actions early. Her hand still burned from his touch and now she felt almost guilty for her treatment of the others. Yusuke was right they HAD been there first and, more importantly, they had no way of knowing she had the jewel within her or even that she had traveled back and forth from the past. But she couldn't trust them, not with that. Other than Sesshomaru there hadn't been a single demon that didn't covet the jewel in some way, even Inuyasha had wanted to abuse its powers. Shippo had even wanted it, to exact revenge on his parents murderers, and even with her extraordinary new powers if there were more demons now than she had thought possible, and considering she had thought them extinct in her time the possibilities were now limitless, she alone could not defend herself and protect her son and the jewel. Even Sesshomaru had had a limit, he could defeat a little over three thousand demons at a time but after that his powers needed a serious amount of time to reload. Hers were the same and she still didn't have full control.

_But I can share some things, nothing important, just enough and maybe, just maybe, they can help me find my friends._

It was this thought, foremost in her mind, that blinded her to the fact that her little corner of the lunch area, _how had lunch come so fast?_, was deserted. Completely totally deserted, by humans and demons alike. Frowning Kagome looked around, the hairs on the back of her neck tingling with anticipation.

"Excuse me miss?"

"Huh?" Frowning Kagome looked around, but saw no one.

"Down here ma'am." Blinking Kagome looked down and there, right before her, were three children hardly older than Shippo and only a little taller. Two little girls, both with long dark brown hair, were accompanied by a slightly taller little boy with jet black hair. They were all dressed in nice clean clothes. The boy with a dark purple shirt and black pants, his eyes were a bright brown and his hair tied back in a very short pony tail. The girl with the longer brown hair had equally brown eyes but she was dressed in tight black leggings, and a bright pink shirt. The last, a shy little girl with blue eyes and shorter brown hair, was wearing a red skirt and a white blouse. The three tugged at something in Kagome's mind but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't seem to place them. She knew she had never met them before. It took her a moment to realize that the children were staring at her expectantly, she felt herself blush.

"Oh um…How can I help you?"

"We were told to give this to you and to tell you not to be late." The boys voice was a bit deep but bright and serious.

"Yes and to tell you that you must find a team total of five." This from the longer haired girl, her voice tough but musical.

"We were suppose to tell you that you are expected on the date posted." The shy one said, smiling.

Blinking Kagome reached for the letter they held, a very heavy letter. Frowning she studied it for a moment and then looked back to the children but they were gone. Kagome stood, only half-noticing that with the children's disappearance her little corner was very quickly filling up with students.

"Where did they go?" She muttered to herself, looking down at the letter in her hand. Shrugging she opened it, carefully. She read it once, twice, three times before she rushed to her feet and shot straight back to the school, determination set in her stance. There were some demons she needed to hunt down and she wanted answers. She was tired, she was sick of it all, of feeling pain of seeing demons. She was sick of not having her friends with her and having a demon for a cousin and feeling the burning in her palm where Hiei had grabbed her. She was sick of it and she was getting answers, one way or another, because if this was a joke it had gone too far. If what the letter said was a lie she would shatter and she'd kill before she allowed them to break her.

**You have been formally invited to participate in the 4th**** Shikon tournament to be granted entry into the Western Lands. More information shall be given once you have reached tournament grounds. Please choose four team mates to accompany you to qualify for the tournament. A ship will be expecting you at Tokyo harbor January 8****th****, 9pm. **

**Thank you**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Demon**

They had been standing, as they were known to, up on the rooftop in a loose kind of circle. Kuwabara and Yusuke eating wildly and laughing, Kurama smiling while he ate at a slower, surer, pace and Hiei resting on the ledge of the stairway entrance ignoring the world and everyone in it. None of them had any clue of the ferocious monster headed their way, one so angry, so terrifying, so uncontrollable that their defenses would be decimated in its path. Because Kagome Higurashi had had **ENOUGH**. She blew through the school like a tornado on a war path, leaving no classroom untouched. By the time she reached them on the roof her anger, her anxiety, and her hope (along with a good amount of the sadness that clung to her heart like a disease that she would never fully recover from) had risen and mixed together until even Sesshomaru would have been forced to stay clear of her or suffer her wrath. Shippo would have laughed, Inuyasha would have been forced to sit so many times that a crater the size of Tokyo would have been made. She crashed through the door with enough force to knock Hiei right to the ground, her chest was heaving, her hair wild, clutched in her hand so hard it might as well have drawn blood was the letter the children had given her.

"If this is some sick joke tell me now so I can kill you and be done with it." She snarled, her normally sweet voice low and cutting.

She had been this angry only a handful of times: When Shippo had told her of the crime on his parents, Naraku's devious plot to harm Sango by reviving her brother with a jewel shard he had known someone would eventually take, Inuyasha's stubborn refusal to make peace with his brother and vice-versa… when she saw her friends lying dead on the grass around her, drenched in blood with the rain falling so heavily against their shredded forms. This anger was of a different sort. It wasn't anger over injustice, or idiocy, or even the pain of friends lost. This was the pain of having all your most precious dreams and wishes dangled in front of you and knowing the moment you reach for it they will be cruelly and mercilessly ripped away from you. Knowing this she watched them all warily. Yusuke and Kuwabara were gapping at her, Kurama looked confused, and Hiei looked pissed off as he rose from the ground brushing the dirt off his clothes. She was beyond caring, beyond her sadness, beyond everything and the repercussions of that instant would change them all but that would come later.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei growled, striding towards her and literally ripping the letter from her hand. He was worried, though he would never have admitted such a thing, worried because she was angry and her anger transcended her pain. He had come to view her as someone very much like his sister a kind person who would stand any pain and not let anger rule her, how he had come to this conclusion was still foggy in his mind but he supposed it had a fair amount to do with his nightly visits to her home. He had noted that her temper got the better of her, he had seen and felt the sadness and the aches that encompassed the whole of her being making her seem cold and callous, he had met the son that she would destroy the world to protect and he had, perhaps, in a brief instant seen exactly what it was that she had lost. _All those pictures and only three remained. What happened to you priestess? And, more importantly why should I care? Why DO I care so much? _Forcing the thoughts from his mind (because those thoughts made him different than who he was. He was a callous, cold, arrogant fire demon and he was happy to be so but since meeting her he was acting out of character and he could not understand why.) he read the letter as she had done: Once, twice, then a third time before handing it to Kurama.

"Hey what's going on guys?"

"Shut up Yusuke. Priestess where did you get that?"

Kurama was still looking at the letter and Hiei could note from his friends very stance that he was in shock and confused beyond belief. Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed to their feet and huddled around Kurama for a moment, reading over his shoulder. Kagome stared at Hiei, unmoving. But…She is moving before their eyes Kagome's eyes starting swirling, as they had the first time they had encountered her, a devastating prism of colors with pink as the brightest. The tattoo on her forehead began to glow and her whole body shook as if she was holding back some tremendous force. Purifying energy was pouring out of her. He could feel it already, burning him.

"This is no joke priestess. We have also been invited to this tournament."

"Right the Shikon tournament huh? To grant entrance into the western lands? I don't believe it."

"Believe what you will but we did not send this to you."

"Hiei is correct, Miss Kagome, we have been invited to the same tournament and have only been waiting for our employer to find a fifth member so that we will be ready to depart."

"Explain."

"You first." Yusuke shot out right before a blast of purifying energy blasted towards him, literally forcing him to jump away before being burned to a cinder.

Energy swirled around Kagome as she forced herself to calm as much as she was able to. Those simple words were burning in her minds. Western lands and Shikon tournament. Were her friends alive? Was there hope? She knew that Shippo was sad, but he had no idea the truth depths of her own despair. She had lived for three years in a magical world and she had had every intention of spending the rest of her life there. She would have returned home only long enough for farewells and then she would live in the past with her friends. Then they had all died and the jewel had brought them back at the low cost of her immortal soul. She was no longer Kagome, not really, and that was something she might have been able to cope with if she had been allowed to remain with her friends. With wise Kykio, understanding Sango, hilarious Inuyasha, indomitable Sesshomaru, empathetic Miroku, and always her son Shippo. The choice, and the peace that would have come with it, had been taken from her the moment the implications of what had happened had hit them all. She WAS the jewel of four souls now and if, IF, she was killed what then would happen to the jewel? Would it be destroyed? Would it scatter? Would it live on in her descendants? Or, and this was the worst possibility, would the creature that killed her gain all of its powers? There could never again be a Naraku and as long as she remained in the past she would always be hunted and her friends would always be in danger. In the future she was alone, bereft, confused, and so saddened and without hope that she was barely a fragment of the person she had once been but she was safer. The jewel was safer. It was too high a price to pay. If it hadn't been for Shippo and Kilala she may well have lost herself completely but they gave her a focus, they understood her pain at least a little. And so does Hiei... he hasn't lied to you yet.

_Hell Kagome he even told you that he'd prefer you dead right now so you know he isn't lying _Inuyasha!

_Not all those you encounter will be enemies _Sesshomaru!

_You are a miko, control yourself Kagome lest you repeat my mistakes_ Kykio?

The voices in her mind (where they in her mind though? She felt them against her cheek as if they were whispering in her ear. ) brought tears in her eyes and her powers slowly began dying off, much to the shock of those around her. It was Hiei, of course, that approached her first. The others looked at him with wonder but none interfered when he put his hands on her shoulder while she rocked back and forth on her knees from the force of her tears. His hands there shook her out of her confusion, her despair, and who could blame her for her despair? Few who have ever lived have made as many sacrifices as she had, and had lost so very much. Her eyes, blue now he noted, were clear and Hiei studied her for only a moment before helping her to her feet. He remained beside her but when Yusuke tried to close the distance, the pain he had seen in his cousins eyes too much for him to ignore, the look on Hiei's face made him pause.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose it there for a second."

"We understand, Miss Kagome, we are a little shocked ourselves to tell you the truth. Now, please, tell us where did you get this."

"Three kids gave it to me, a few minutes ago. I was eating and then there they were."

"Describe them, if you can."

"A boy and two girls. The boy taller than the others, one of the girls was really shy and the other one bold but I got the feeling that the shy one was the older gir…." Her eyes opened wide. How had they been dressed? The boy like a monk, the girl like Sango with her battle gear on, and the third…the third had been dressed as a miko.

_We promise you that you will not be lost to us throughout the ages. The first daughter born to us will be named after you Kagome so that, one day, in the future you will now that not everything you loved will be lost._

_We'll be there for you Kagome, along with Inuyasha and his brother, even if only in spirit._

"Oh god, Sango and Miroku. They looked like us. They looked like me and my friends. That's what they looked like." _I haven't lost everything after all _was the thought that bloomed forth in her mind, knocking aside all doubts and pessimistic thoughts. Sango and Miroku's children had survived through the centuries. _Maybe Sango and Miroku were dead, maybe Kykio and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and Rin were too but perhaps they weren't. And IF they were dead maybe, like Sango and Miroku, their children lived on._ Maybe she could gain a bit of the magic back, and be with her friends helping them and working together with them one way or another.

"You're not making any sense Kagome."

"I know. I know. You said you were spirit detectives and you said you got the same invitation. Tell me, I need to know. Explain everything."

As Yusuke opened his mouth to do just that a series of loud, piercing, screams ruptured the silence around them. Kagome blinked as she felt the jewel within her respond to those cries. A demon, a huge one, was tearing through the streets straight towards them and in its path of destruction it would decimate not only most of downtown but Shippos school aswell. Her face paled and she turned away from the boys.

"Demon, it's a big one… Shippo." Her words were a whisper, the first part said strictly out of habit. Then she was running past them, lightning quick, to get out of the school and get to her son.

"What the hell was that Urameshi?"

"I don't know Kuwabara."

"Yusuke thank god I found you."

"BOTAN?" The blue haired grimm reaper looked completely out of breath, a difficult thing to do considering she was riding her broom. However, like Kagome, her face was pale her eyes wide and terrified.

"Boys you have to hurry there's a demon running loose, he broke through the border. He's huge and you guys have to stop him. He's heading straight for an elementary school."

"Her son." Hiei murmured to himself and was off, like a flash, right behind Kagome. Kurama quickly followed, Yusuke and Kuwabara remaining behind only long enough to get directions.

She was moving as fast as she could but it would never be fast enough to reach the school in time. The demon was huge and fast, a centipede demon but a huge one. A little smaller than a subway train probably surviving by staying deep underground or in abandoned subway tunnels, feeding off of the occasional human that wandered into its domain. But why was it out now? And why was it headed straight for her son and her school? She knew though, of course she knew. She had lost control for just a second and the jewel had pulsed with power. The chances of a demon, any demon, realizing that that power could be obtained was one in a million and yet here it was and now that one knew they all would now. Demons would reign down on her life once again so long as she continued to lose control but to control it she needed either to abandon all emotions in which case she would become something much more terrifying than Naraku ever had been or she had to learn how to control them. Only problem was that control was nearly impossible without understanding, without training. Sesshomaru and Kykio's training could only take her so far considering neither had had the chance to finish said training. One thing was for certain though, she would never make it in time. With all the powers the jewel had bestowed upon her she still did not have the speed of a demon, at least not outside of direst combat.

"Come on Priestess."

Hiei's voice shocked her from her thoughts and she was surprised because she knew she should have expected to hear Inuyasha's voice but she wasn't surprised to hear his. They had shared pain and it had changed nothing but she was starting to see that it may have, in fact, changed everything. Without a word she moved towards him and he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style while running at top speed. They would make it but barely. For his part Hiei tried, and he tried hard, but he could not ignore the warmth of her body in his arms, or how good she felt. His demon strength made her light as a feather in his arms and yet he doubted she weighed much of anything at all. She smelled wonderful, of course, but his senses would have to wait for another time. He was moving as fast as he could, Kurama and the others were surely not far behind but hopefully he would get there and the girl would be back on her own two feet before the others saw.

"You tell anyone about this priestess and I'll kill you myself."

"Deal." She hid a smile, surprised she could smile when the situation was so dear.

* * *

"Something's wrong with your cat."

"Huh?

The little girl pointed at Kilala. So far Shippo was having a blast at school, all the kids were nice and the few that tried to bully him ran away when Kirara let out a small cough, flames shooting discreetly from her mouth. He had made friends easily, Kilala was a huge hit and it had been decided she would be the honorary class pet. He was even enjoying learning all the new things like math, though he thought recess was the best thing ever. He and his new friends had been building a sand castle when one of the girls had caught his attention. He looked at Kilala, her tails were straight up and she was hissing loudly. Her whole body was shaking. Shippo knew what that meant, knew what was coming, and suddenly he couldn't be a child anymore. His honorary uncles (aka Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and even Kouga) had trained him not just for that final battle but afterwards when he and his mother would be all that was left. He had learned everything he needed, for now, and rushed to scoop Kilala up.

"I better go take her to teacher." He called running as fast as he could without seeming inhuman. Once out of sight of the humans Kilala transformed and Shippo did with her. Sesshomaru had taught him how to use his shape shifting abilities to make himself look much much older. From seven year old child to sixteen year old boy. It was something he had yet to show his mother because he hadn't perfected it, but he knew how much she wanted him in school and he wasn't waiting seven hundred years to be old enough to go. Especially now that he knew how much fun it was. His long red hair, streaks and all, became longer, a little longer than Inuyasha's had been, and straight. Strands of black melding with the red and gold. His eyes remained the same bright green but his baby face matured instantly: His face was leaner, cheekbones high, eyebrows straight and sharp, his mouth was thinner, serious. His body was lean, muscled, graceful. His clothes were identical to his usual clothes, the ones Kagome had insisted on bringing from the past, and with those clothes came a weapon forged not just by totosai but by Sango as well. It was a sickle and chain, very much like Kohakus, but it was more whip-like and its edge was forever tainted with miasma so even a small cut would eventually lead to death. Only Kagome and Shippo himself had the cure to miasma now so only they could save you. Jumping onto Kilala he sensed more than felt his mother near, she would be shocked but she would accept this. More, he knew, she would accept it because he was her son and she loved him above everything else. As he did her. She would never again fight alone.

"Put me down that's Shippo!"

"What?" Hiei dropped her and she only just managed to land on her feet. She had been right, the demon was huge. It was also fierce and a path of destruction lay in its wake. So many dead, but when she had seen Kilala and the fiery haired rider on top of her she knew who it was. Sesshomaru had warned her that Shippo would surprise her but her son looked nearly as old as she did in that moment. Panic set in, one that almost made her heart stop but she couldn't let it, wouldn't let it. Her son's transformation would have to wait, for now they had bigger problems. Kurama and the others appeared within seconds.

"How the hell do we fight that?" Kuwabara

"Like we always do."

"Is that your son?"

"What?"

"Your son, it seems as though someone has taught him the finer points of bodily transformations. My kind are not very good with such things, I must admit, but his species was renowned for being able to appear as themselves in any form and any age. He needs more training, though, his hands are a little too small, he retains his tail, and his features are not correctly proportionate."

Kagome blinked, dumbfounded.

"Uh guys can we discuss this LATER?"

"Right. Ok guys Yusuke, Kuwabara distract it. Hiei I need your help. Kurama…Protect my son."

The natural urge to argue did not appear in any of them. For all the battles they had been through it was nothing compared to her knowledge, her tone. Completely calm, totally in control, and under it all there was a steel that warned them that now was not the time to argue. Kurama raced off, whip already in hand, and leaped from one height to another until he and the fire cat and Shippo were all working together, dogging and twisting and blocking each attack though a few got in and that broke her heart. But they were trying to cut off its legs, only problem (other than the fact that it had about two hundred or more) was that they kept growing back. Kuwabara and Yusuke went head on, Kuwabara with a sword in hand made up of what looked like pure energy. That was something she hadn't seen before, especially since it wasn't demon energy.

"Spirit gun." Yusuke literally blew a huge chunk out of the monster, it healed slower than its legs but he wound stayed long enough for a few more blows. Well that certainly got its attention.

"Hiei use your fire."

"With pleasure."

Hiei moved towards it and, now, without her weight hindering him Kagome realized that the fire demon was fast. Really fast. He's as fast as Sesshomaru…Maybe faster. His sword was drawn and he managed to land on its head, stabbing deep.

"Sword of darkness flame." He whispered softly, but she heard him. She heard everything that was happening. His sword burst with black fire and the demon cried out in pain, for a moment it slumped but not for long. It was an old demon, really old to be able to heal so quickly. They were strange, they were all so strange. Then the demon spotted her and its eyes blazed red.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" The monster lunged.

"RUN KAGOME!"

"MOMMY!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Not all stories have happy endings**

The demon had lunged, Shippo had screamed and Kagome was suddenly out of his sight. Hiei felt something deep within him cracking, shattering. His very essence bursting forth from behind a wall he'd never known existed. Rage tore through him, twisting him until he was forced to realize the truth of his nature. If the girl was dead he'd become a plague across the land, an unstoppable monster that would feast on any he came across. _Why?_ The questioned seared his mind, a yawning chasm of darkness opening in the depths of his soul. He didn't care for the human. Curiosity and lust were no strangers to him so _why?_ Why was this woman, this miko, causing him such turmoil?

The question, and the thoughts that followed, raced through him in a spit-second. His eyes still staring, in dawning horror, at the place Kagome had just been. Before he could fully realize this sudden reality a bright pink light arched under the beast. Eating into its flesh. Burning through muscles, bones, and sinews like acid. The beast screeched in agony, the sound causing both Shippo and Kurama to raise their hands protectively over their ears. Beneath the beast stood Kagome alive but changed. From her tattooed forehead rivulets of gold stained her skin, her features gaunt but impossibly elegant. Her once raven hair was suddenly translucent, sparkling like stardust behind her. Her eyes blazed with holy light and for a moment his entire being froze in awe. _A kami from the heavens, come to grace her warriors with a gift._ The thought fit her image. Too ethereal to be a demon, too achingly beautiful for a human, too powerful to be anything else. The dark chasm within him seemed to draw up from its depths, as if reaching for that light.

He felt his body start forward. Then, in the space of a breath, the light intensified. His body screamed in agony, the likes of which he'd never known, pain that obliterated everything within him. Seconds, hours, centuries later the pain stopped as abruptly as it had begun. In its place a soothing, tender caress of energy pulsing around him. Below him the priestess was stepping towards the demon that had sought her son, as she moved her body began to regain her original form. The gold and stardust slipping from her skin like water. By the time she had reached the beast she was once again nothing more than human. In stunned silence he watched a single tear roll down from big, pained, blue eyes. With a whisper that Hiei could swear was an apology the girl touched the beast, as if offering forgiveness. With a bright flash the demon was nothing more than dust in the wind.

"Mama!" The sharp, relieved, cry caught Hiei off balance. Made him aware that he was staring. Glowering darkly he coolly lowered himself to the ground, crimson eyes trained on the young kitsune jumping from the flying cats back and straight into his mothers arms. The miko caught him, easily, and wrapped seemingly frail arms tight around her adopted son. Kagome was whispering soft words of assurance and comfort, leaning back only far enough to bestow small kisses on her sons brow. Hiei looked away, shamed. What he'd witnessed was a private moment between mother and son, a thing no one, least of all himself, had any right to see.

Back turned he didn't see the miko slump into her sons arms. Her body drained like never before. Kirara landed beside the young miko, lowering herself to allow Shippo to guide his mother to her seat. Once she was on, safely, Shippo sat behind her holding her tightly in place. Glancing back at the others he took a moment to consider then, with a voice that was surprisingly cold, he ordered, "Come." Kirara set out into the sky, leaving a trail of flames for the men to follow in her wake. While his companions debated Hiei sniffed before racing after the fire cat.

By the time they had arrived Kagome was glad to say she was, mostly, lucid. Her entire body ached, eyes dropping with demands for sleep. She'd never felt so drained, then again she'd never done whatever it was she had done before either. Wincing with discomfort she traced her hand over the sword at her side. The others would have been so angry with her, she should have used the sword from the beginning. _Oh well...Too late to worry about that now._ Her mind supplied easily enough, having devoted nearly all of her brain functions on the difficult task of **not** purifying several demons currently occupying her home.

"Damnit runt get off of me!" Yusuke growled threateningly.

"Why?" Shippo asked, equal parts inqusitive and mischiveous. In a blink Yusuke was attempting to pound her sons head in. Kuruma was politely, if a tad desperately, trying to get the overactive spirit detective to calm down while, simultaneously, fighting off Kuwabara who was determined to 'kick Urameshi's ass'. Kirara had her teeth sunk deep in one of Yusukes arms, who she imagined was very glad she had reverted back to her kitten state. Hiei stood silent in the corner, crimson eyes boring in to her back. Rubbing her temple in a vain effort to soothe her pounding head, Kagome raised a hand for silence. Instead she was met with a loud crash and the sounds of struggle. She felt a vein in her forehead thrumming with anger, making her shoot to her feet.

"SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO THE KAMMIS I WILL BEAT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU TO WITHIN AN INCH OF YOUR LIVES!" The effect was immediate and effective. Shippo, who had heard that tone thousands of times before (Generally directed at a certain dog-eared hanyou) ran straight to Kagomes side and placed himself firmly on the loveseat his mother had just stood from. Kurama sat down, almost prettily, on a chair a foot or so to his left. Kuwabara and Yusuke instantly dropped to the ground, their legs immediately folding indian style beneath them. Hiei remained as he was, a soft chuckle escaping him as he watched his companions obey the miko like terrified children.

"Thank you." Kagome managed, amicably. After settling herself comfortably beside Shippo she took a deep breath, considering where best to start her tale. The beginning would be best, but how to exclude the jewel? Worrying at her lower lip for a second she glance helplessly at her cousin. The brash man was already readying a sarcastic remark, but he understood how tired she was. The dark circle under her eyes almost like bruises, her skin pale, body quivering. He remembered the little girl he use to play with and, for perhaps the first time in his life, thought before he spoke.

"So what? Show and tell Kagome?" The words were gruff but the tone almost tender. Kagome nodded her head, relief and gratitude making her body relax. Sighing Yusuke began.

"Sheesh fine. It all started the day I died." Hiei glanced at Kagome but she registered no shock, as if people coming back from the grave was nothing (then again he didn't know about Sesshomaru's sword) and even Yusuke found this slightly wrong but he continued on with his story.

"I'm not gonna bore you so let's just say I didn't stay dead long but to come back I had to take up a new…occupation. Spirit detective. Pretty much we just go around wandering the human, spirit, and demon realms policing everyone and taking out any demon that goes too far."

"Yusuke perhaps I should continue from here?" Kurama interrupted softly, before Kagome who had gone rigid with shock and surprise could make an outburst. Smiling a sad smile he looked at her and explained.

"The world is divided into three areas the human realm, here, the spirit realm which mainly functions as a way station were spirits are ferried after they die and taken to their proper place. Then there is the demon realm. A realm heavily guarded by the spirit world where demons such as myself, Hiei, and Yusuke's ancestor all come from. When a demon wanders into the human realm they are left alone unless they begin to harm humans which is when we step in and either kill or returned them as necessary."

Kagome frowned, forcing herself not to react. If Hiei and Kurama had come from the demon realm but had not heard of Inuyasha or Sesshomaru than it stood to reason that they were not there. Something that made sense whether because they were dead or because Sesshomaru would never relinquish his lands. The demon world made sense too, eventually the demons would have gotten tired of the humans who, despite everything, would have grown to numbers that could have obliterated the demons. They had enough power, and magic, to forge their own world and that way they could always just travel to the human world to eat. Kagome felt a chill down her back and shivered.

"How'd you guys all end up working together?"

"Well that is an interesting story. You see one of Yusuke's first missions was to retrieve three artifacts that were stolen from the spirit realm by three demons. Hiei and I were two of those demons. In the end Hiei and I were captured and helping Yusuke is part of our parole but we have become good friends."

"Ok now, Yusuke, you're a demon?"

"Ya."

"YUSUKE!"

"What? Fine, yeez your worse than Keiko." He thought about his fiance for a moment, "Well almost as bad as Keiko." He amended quickly. "Turns out my great, great whatever fell in love with a human a long time ago I forgot to ask him when. He never hunted humans again after he met her and he died a couple of months back from starvation. He was annoying but an interesting guy. Anyway the woman had a kid who had a kid and, well yeah, until my dad came along and then me."

"And what was that Spirit Gun trick you did earlier?" Kagomes curiosity was nearly palpable.

"Oh that. Well some humans, like Kuwabara here, can channel their energy into different forms. For him it's a sword, be I've got my spirit gun and a couple other nifty tricks. Now are you gonna tell us what the hell is going on here or what?"

Kagome felt herself blanch at the question, Shippo and Kirara snuggled into her sides. She felt her resolve stiffen. Her voice was soft, twinned with memories and lost dreams.

"On my fifteenth birthday my mom asked me to go get my cat from the old well house on the shrine. Just an ordinary day, you know? But a centipede demon came up from the well, dragging me down into darkness. On the other side of the darkness was the open sky. The demon had pulled me five hundred years into the past, the feudal era. The demon came after me again, trying to force me to give her something precious. Something hidden that I never knew I had had. She almost killed me, would have if I hadn't found a hanyou pinned to a tree." She remembered the terror of that night, remembered how that same terror had receded as she first layed eyes on the silver-haired hanyou. He'd been so beautiful to her.

"Inuyasha killed the demon but a few days later a different demon, a crow, succeed where the centipede had failed. It took a child hostage and to save him I shot an arrow at the demon. Fragmenting the thing that was my duty to protect. " She was careful not to mention the jewel, no matter that these people were her allies and one her blood. The jewel was precious to demons and humans alike and it was still too much a part of her to talk about. If they pressed she would not tell, could not, because the jewel was her now. It had come from her body, back when her adventure first started, and now it had come back when the adventure was over making sure it would never be separated from her again. She knew they had questions, Yusuke and Kuwabara were already opening their mouths to ask something but the look on Hiei face and the one on Kurama's was enough to keep them quite.

"After that Inuyasha and I had to find the scattered fragments, which is when I found out I was a miko. We used my powers both in battle and to help locate what I had broken, its what led me to Shippo and, eventually to my other friends. Sango, a demon exterminator, and Miroku, a lecherous monk, and Kiraraa here." Her voice cracked over her friends names and both Shippo and Kirara were visibly depressed that it almost hurt. Kuwabara managed to coax Kirara over to him, overjoyed to pet and stroke the adorable cat, and Shippo wandered over next to Kurama who, while saying nothing, gently rest his hand on the boys head for just a moment. Kagome had stood up and she glanced at the portrait behind Hiei.

"Those are my friends there. For three years I went back and forth through the well so, yes, Yusuke my mother knew everything. You should have heard some of the excuses grandpa gave the school for my absences. Anyway at one point another half-demon, a vile filthy monster named Naraku started collecting the fragments too. Eventually there was a fight. When that battle was over everything had changed and I had to come back to the present, leaving my friends behind. That's why I asked if any of you have heard of them. Sesshomaru, his daughter Rin, and Inuyasha or his mate Kykio."

"Why didn't you stay?"

"I couldn't. It could have changed too much and…I didn't belong there anymore. It was too dangerous."

"Couldn't you have tried?"

"No…"

"Excuse me for interrupting Miss Kagome but that woman in the picture, the one next to the demon in red, there is a striking resemblance between you two." Kagome looked up at the picture, felt sadness wash over her and offered a soft nod.

"Oh yes well we should look alike. That woman is Kykio and I…I'm her reincarnation. Or I was suppose to be. She died fifty years before I went to the past but an old witch managed to revive her as a sort of demon I guess. She and Inuyasha go married before I left, so did Sango and Miroku."

"I've heard of such things before but wouldn't that have required a soul? Yours to be precise?"

"Ya. Kykio got a bit of my soul, it was enough to bring her back, but she fed on the souls of women for a long time before she turned full demon. She stopped after that, she was able to feel regret after that."

"How was this accomplished?"

"Well Sesshomaru he had a sword that could bring the dead back to life. But only once. If you died again he couldn't help you." It was a lie, an outright lie, but then she had not said that that was HOW Kykio had become full demon. She had simply stated that Sesshomaru's sword had the ability to bring back the dead, which was entirely true. Still the lie burned, but not as badly as she had expected. The voices in her mind (Which were more than welcome considering they belonged to her friends even if it meant so was going insane) had murmured a warning. They had done so before she left the past as well, warning her not to speak of the jewel lest demons come for her…or her new found friends.

"So this whole time…this WHOLE time you knew about everything. You knew about demons and magic and purifying energy…which reminds me what the HELL is that?"

"Think of it like this Yusuke demons have a certain energy, just like humans do, but a miko is a human whose energy is a direct contradiction to a demons. It's like whatever demons are made of I cancel it out. But it's not easy."

"Priestess." This was Hiei and his voice sent a rush of heat through her, and made her realize how close they were standing next to each other.

"This Sesshomaru was he not the Lord of the Western Lands?"

"Yes? How'd you know?"

"Our newest assignment is to go to the same tournament you were invited to and it was mentioned to us that the Lord of the West was holding it as it was on his lands however I can not say if this is the same Sesshomaru that you know or if, perhaps, it is a descendant."

"Before I left Sesshomaru and the others promised they'd come see me now, in the future, but they still haven't. I don't know if my friends are alive or not."

"Then perhaps you should join us."

"WHAT?"

"Are you crazy Hiei?"

"It's way too dangerous Hiei, especially for Kagome."

"Actually Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei has a point. We are in need of a fifth member and, as Koenma has yet to find one Kagome would be an ideal choice. No one would suspect her and not many demons can sense a miko, so long as she doesn't use her power until the beginning of the tournament we would have a large advantage."

"Mama can I come?"

"I…I… Do you think I'll find my friends?"

"No." Hiei was blunt, honest, to the point but he was also kind. "I doubt your friends are alive. No demon has survived five hundred years in the human realm since the demon world was made but, perhaps, you can learn what happened to them."

"Then I'm in."

"Damn it, you know what this means right? We're gonna have to tell Koenma."

**Banana Flavored Eskim- Thank you very much for your compliment. It's a challenge to keep the dynamics between characters up and make that fit with it fight with the plot. Fun but challenging. **

**Mistress of Darkness Katana- Hehe I always spell her name wrong, thanks for pointing that out for me. **

**Foxluna- You're right Kagome is essentially in withdrawal from her friends, and it's a painful process but emo Kagome will not last much longer. Her temper will get the better of her soon enough.**

**I appreciate everyone's patience and i'm sorry it took so long to update. I'll be posting two chapter in the coming week to make up for the long wait. Keep reviewing everyone, I love hearing what you all have to say about the story good or bad. Till next time my friends.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Rest**

Two months had past, in a blur. After her revelation, she had felt lighter somehow. As if she was no longer alone, with others to help her lift the burdens of her past. It helped, yes, but she could still feel the wound, aching and bleeding out. A sadness that could not heal until she knew, at last, if any of her friends had survived the test of time. Still it was nice to be part of a pack again, however strange they were.

After receiving Koenma's approval that she should join the boys (Not that she needed it because, really, at this point nothing would stop her). She had joined an elite team, scorned by classmates and teachers alike. She couldn't bring herself to care; those people could never understand her no matter how hard she tried. It didn't stop her from trying though, even in her grief she couldn't curb the urge to _care_.

She and the boys resided on the roof most of the time. Often joined by a feisty Keiko, the blue-haired reaper Botan and Shippo. Her son had taken to the red-haired fox like a duck to water. Kurama patiently teaching an eager Shippo all he could of his extinct line. Kirara would walk round the group, allowing them all to pet and scratch and cuddle her. When she got tired of the attention she'd jumped into Kagome's arms or, to everyone's surprise, Hiei's disgruntled ones. Kagome had been happy to find that she and the others girls had quickly developed a close friendship. Both girls laughing uproariously at her unending tales of 'sitting' Inuyasha. Kuwabara splitting his time between arguing with Yusuke and trying to get more of Kirara's attention. The man was a cat-a-holic, she was sure.

Hiei stayed apart, offering a few short words when prompted but otherwise silent. Kagome could feel his eyes on her; a pressure that made her heart beat faster. Made her blush. No one had questioned her after their little chat. Everyone accepting it at face value. Everyone but Hiei. The eyes that watched her were weary, curious, intent. It didn't help that, little by little, he was inserting himself into her life. Two days after the chat he had left just as she woke up, she heard the door closing. It hadn't worried her at first but then, day after day he was staying later and later. He never said anything, never looked at her. He just stood there gazing at the pictures all around the living room. She couldn't figure out what was going on in his head, what gears were turning but she prayed to the Kamis that he would never figure out the truth.

Alas fate, with all its treacherous twists and turns, refused to cooperate. Instead Kagome had, hesitantly, agreed to let Shippo stay with Kurama for the night. "With Kirara of course." Kurama had said, to ease whatever lingering worry she still had. Her son had been so excited he had returned to his true form...In the middle of the food court...at the mall. They had done an admiral representation of 'running like the Devil was on your heels." It had been a close call but at the end of it, panting and tired, the three had looked at each other before all three burst out laughing. So there she had been, oddly pleased with the thought of having a night to herself. _Eat some ramen, watch a few movies, and take a nice long bubble bath, maybe read a book? _The possibilities were endless. The sky was the limit.

Until she bumped into brick wall. A brick wall that had snaked an arm around her waist to keep her steady. Shaking her head gently from side to side, trying to make sense of the moving brick wall, she zeroed in on lightly tanned skin. _Oh _she blinked owlishly _Hi chest. _After a few moments a disgruntled growl came from somewhere above her. Slowly she raised her head until she could stare up at blood red eyes. Her whole body warmed, she could feel her cheeks heating up. _Hiei_ was a coherent thought; at least she thought it was coherent. She could picture what this might look like. His arm around her, pressing her into his chest. Her, looking up at him dazed and flushing. So close that if she moved her head a little higher... _WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!? _Kagome felt herself tense, pull away as far as he would allow. She made herself look at a point behind him _Hi door. You're a really interesting door. Blue and...made out of a tree... Oh yes you look just like the tree you use to-_

"Ack!" Hiei, apparently tired of her lack of response, had slipped his free arm under her knees and followed that gesture by tossing her over his shoulder. She felt the air leave her lungs an instant before she started struggling. Demanding to be let down even as he carried her into her home. Without a word he dropped her unceremoniously on the nearest chair. She leapt up ready to tear his head off but the look he shot her way made her stop in her tracks. His red eyes were swirling, his body was tense and she could only guess that going anywhere near him at this particular moment would be a very, **very** bad idea. So instead she settled herself back on the couch, desperately trying to disperse the blush staining her cheeks.

She wasn't sure how long they sat there not saying a word. Him staring out the window, her staring at him. Kagome, however, was not made to be silent. Five more minutes of this silence and she was likely to do something stupid. _Like, for example, kiss the fire demon_. Her eyes went wide and she caught herself pinching the skin of her forearm, wrist, and cheek. Muttering a soft ouch with each pinch. She could not, would not, start crushing on the deadly fire demon. _No. Nope. Nu-Uh. No Thank You! _Of course her actions didn't go unnoticed; unfortunately she was too busy panicking to catch the quick half-smile he shot in her direction.

"What did you break?"

He'd caught her off-guard.

"Huh?" _Oh yes, very smooth Kagome. Good job. _

Hiei's eyes lowered to glare at her. His stance cold, aloof. Kagome gulped. This was bad. Very bad. He lowered his voice to a deadly hiss, "What. Did. You. Break?"

Should she run? No he'd outrun her. Should she destroy him? Her body shied away from that thought, an ache that almost swallowed her making her reject the idea before it was even half-formed. Could she trick him maybe? Lie? Possibly but she'd never been a good liar. Distract him? How? No, that wouldn't work. In the end she remained silent. His glare hardened, his body moved forward a few steps. Cutting the distance between them nearly in half. Kagome refused to move, meeting his glare with one of her own. In a flash Hiei was on her, pulling her from the chair with enough force to leave bruises. She reached for her miko energy instinctively. Nothing happened. He was still dragging her towards the center of the room. She struggled against him until her back was held firmly against his body. She heard a soft hiss near her ear, her body relaxing against his despite her mind screaming at her asking what she was doing.

Freeing one arm from around her waist he slid it upwards making her whole body jolt as if she'd just been shocked. When his hand reached her chin he tilted it, with unexpected gentleness, towards the twin portraits. She saw instantly what she had never considered before. In the first picture you could clearly see the glass bottle that held a chunk of the jewel. His voice whispered behind her, toneless.

"You had the jewel." Kagome felt her body stiffen painfully.

He had watched her as she walked up to the door, obviously caught in her thoughts. He had expected her to look up when he opened the door, not for her to bump into him. Sending her on a very short trip to the hard ground. He didn't know what had possessed him, his body moving at will. All he knew was one moment she had been falling and the next he had pressed her against his body. As soon as she touched him he felt fire race through his blood. Soft curves pressed against his own hard frame. Her skin cool, silky, soft. Her hair cascading over his arm was like a brand. He caught his breath the moment her scent floated up to him. _Strawberries. A wild storm. Open fields. Clean air. _He hardened instantly. A growl escaped him. She was too close, if he lowered his head just a little. He caught himself, abruptly reaching down and grasping her legs seconds before he tossed her over his shoulder.

He barely felt her struggles, intent on getting her somewhere softer and then getting as far away from her as her home allowed. When she made to come near him he glanced at her, letting his current turmoil color his eyes. She immediately sat back down. His attention immediately shifted to the window in a desperate hope to cool the heat racing through his body. He didn't realize how long he had stayed that way, his pulse slowing as he gained control over himself.

A movement caught his eye, made him turn as Kagome began pinching herself. Her eyes wide and confused. He felt the smile begin to form, stopped it before it could be completed. This was madness. Disgusted with his own weakness he made himself ask the question he had already gleamed the answer too. It had taken a long time, to puzzle through everything she had told them. The most important of which she had mentioned as little as possible. A precious item, broken with its fragments scattered across the land. Except she hadn't said fragments, had she? No she had said **shards**. That had been the clue. The portrait had brought everything into place.

When she gave him no more than a dazed "Huh?" he felt his temper pull taught, when she flat out refused to answer him it snapped. He was at her side in a blink, his hands punishing against her soft skin. She struggled as he pulled her up to the center of the room. Arms and legs flailing wildly until he pinned her against him. Her back pressed against him. Her body molded to him, his body responded in kind. Hardening to a point of pain. A hiss escaped him. Still determined to hear her confirm his suspicions he made to force her to look at the portrait. Instead his hand skimmed against a taught stomach, between her full breasts, fingers circling her throat in a soft caress before resting on the tip of her chin. Raising it gently until she had no choice but to look at the portrait of her past. He knew the instant she realized her mistake, she tensed. Her body pulling away from him.

He couldn't stop himself from whispering to her, delighted with how calm his voice sounded. He hadn't thought she'd freeze in his arms. Didn't expect the tears that appeared in her eyes and raced down her cheeks. With one arm still wrapped around her waist she bent over him, wrapping her arms as best she could around herself. Protectively, uncertain, terrified. Watching her turn in on herself hurt. The significance of that lost in the overwhelming need to stop the tears.

He turned her in his arms until she was facing him. Her body still bent in an attempt to deny what she now knew he had figured out. The pain inside him deepened and rational thought went flying out the window. His hands raised her up, his eyes found hers, his head lowered inch by careful inch until he felt full lips against his own. Her eyes widened and then closed, her body sagging into his even as a tentative hand clutched at the fabric of his shirt. He felt his own eyes close as his lips whispered against hers. Softly, encouraging, patient. He tasted and nipped, and when her mouth opened slightly in shock he slipped his tongue in to taste her. Strawberries and thunderstorms. A soft moan escaped her, resisting the urge to take more he slowly ended the kiss. When his eyelids found the strength to open her head was tilted up, lips glistening and slightly chapped from his small nips. Her chest was heaving her eyes were wide with wonder. He felt something inside of himself cracking and pushed her away as gently as he could manage.

She stared after him as he began to turn. Stopping he reached for her again, his lips brushing against her cheek. With an unreadable look he left her there, safe in her home. As soon as he got outside he was running, as fast as he could, his mind in a whirl, his body aching, his heart thumping madly.

Kagome stood where he had left her. Logically she knew that what had just happened could not have just happened. Sure she had kissed boys before...Well a boy, singular but she didn't know if kissing Inuyasha in an attempt to bring him back to his senses really counted. She had been happy at the time both because it had worked and because she had wanted to do that for so long. It didn't compare to what had just happened.

Kagome shook her head, looked for any indication that Hiei had even been there. Not a hint. Chuckling nervously to herself Kagome made her way to her room.

"Just a dream, that's all. Just crawl into bed and everything will be better in the morning."

**Fairy Demon26- *grumbles* I really hate spelling her name. Lol but thanks for the correction I definitely need to learn how to spell it and thanks for pointing out to me ^_^**

** .av- I'll be trying to put another chapter up tomorrow if my manager doesn't make work overtime. No promises but I will do my best especially since this chapter is shorter than I had intended.**

**A special thanks to Lady Artimes Blaine my new beta! Now I can give this story everything it deserves.**

**And, of course, a big thank you to all of you that keep coming back week after week. Review or no review I'm glad that you're enjoying this newer version of the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- On the road again**

Kagome slept in late that next morning. The few times consciousness had tried to pull her from the comfort of her bed she had resolutely clutched her blanket tighter and turned the other way. Unfortunately not even sleep could defeat the echoing, painful, growl coming from her empty stomach. Grumbling the young priestess pulled herself from her bed, glaring out towards the sun as if this was, somehow, its fault. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she made her way to the bathroom, found her toothbrush and paste, reached up to her lips and winced. wakefulness finally claimed her as she stared at her lips through the mirror. Her bruised lips. Which meant...

"Oh my Kamis." Her strangled voice whispered. _It wasn't a dream. It was supposed to be a dream. Oh no._ A loud, shrill sound echoed through her home. It was time to pick up Shippo! "Shit" the word was viciously soft. Moving as fast as she could she hopped into the shower, rushing out fifteen minutes later still soaking wet. She'd just finished brushing her teeth and pulling on Inuyashas jacket over her black shirt when she heard the front door open.

"MAMA! I'M HOME!" Shippo called out. She heard a soft command. Frowning she pulled Sesshomarus obi tight around her waist as she made her way to the living room. There her son sat, quite happily, with a plate of food in front of him. The young kit was devouring it, mouth full to bursting, when he saw her. He smiled widely, eyes sparkling. He tried to say something around his mouthful of food but before any sound could come out a tan hand hit him over his head. Shippo nearly lost his balance, glaring back at the person who had hit him before swallowing and turning back to her.

"Good Morning Mama." He said, voice happy and bouncing. For a moment she wondered how her son had managed to keep his innocence, his childishness intact after all he had faced in the past. All the horror and death. She refused to ask this question out loud, miracles end when you started questioning them. "Guess what mama? Kurama tried to show me how to use plants to fight, like he does. I couldn't do it though but I can kinda copy it with my illusions. It was so much fun and I learned so much more and then, when you didn't come and get me, cause you were sleeping, guess who come and got me? Hiei came and he carried me up on his shoulders and-" Her son was abruptly cut off by a much sharper voice, "I did not carry you. You climbed on and refused to move."

Kagome had managed to keep up, barely, with Shippos account of his night before. Feeling guilty she had slept past her first few alarms to pick him up from Kuramas home herself. A feeling that rapidly changed to shock, disbelief and finally embarrassment. Within moments her cheeks a pretty pink, just in time for Hiei to come into her view. He looked at her for, what was possibly, the longest second of her life. _Oh no. Here it comes_. She worried at her lower lip, waiting for any comment from the night before. Instead he moved away from her, placing two plates on the empty spaces left at the table. Sitting he began to calmly eat his breakfast. Kagome stood too stunned to move.

"Mama come on. It's good." Shippo encouraged between mouthfuls. Warily Kagome found herself moving to the table, "Did you make this?" The questioned hung in the air for a breath before Hiei sniffed and tilted his head away. The smile appeared on her face seemed to make all other worries disappear. For now.

"Thank you!" And she dug in.

The weeks continued to pass by and slowly, but surely, they had fallen into a routine. Yusuke had gone into full-blown cousinly protectiveness. Which was to say that any male who looked at her was in danger of meeting a vicious, albeit quick, end. What made things worse was that no only had all the boys followed his example but the girls saw no reason to help her stop them. Personally she thought it had more to do with the silent war going on between Yusuke and herself then the poor boy who had braved the rooftop to proclaim his undying love for her with an offer of marriage. It had been sweet but Hiei had damn near thrown the boy from the building. Since then Yusuke had been a Nazi about the men who tried to include themselves in her life. If they weren't part of the group they weren't allowed near her. It was endearing and increasingly frustrating. She didn't need the help. The boys of her school, not to mentioned every other man who came near her, had quickly learned that beneath that bright, kind, innocent venire there was a the heart of a warrior and she did not take insults upon her person or her friends lightly. For awhile there the hospitals had an influx of men who looked like they'd been beat with a semi.

No she was sure it had nothing to do with the boy. She was positive it was because the sudden struggle for leadership that had cropped up between them. Kagome had tried to tell him, adamantly, that she was perfectly fine with being a follower. Yusuke had glared at her before telling her, very carefully, that by the blood they shared they were equally stubborn. He had told her she wouldn't be able to help it. He had been right. It was the little things, the small victories, in which she took immediate control of. Something made instinct by her past. Meanwhile Yusuke commanded them for every battle, with some ideas tossed out from all of them of course. The problem lay in that Kagome was winning more often than Yusuke. It pissed him off and the more he acted like Inuyasha the more she wished she could sit the man.

Other than that, though, her days were near peaceful. School in the mornings, training in the afternoon, homework before dinner and then time for bed. Rinse and repeat. The pain was still there, still aching but the hope of seeing even one of her old friends again, no matter how remote, made the hurt not as bad. Made it easier for her to breathe. Other than that she was just peachy. Well except for the damn memories. She got them when she was asleep, when she was in class and every other instance where her mind wandered. The feel of his lips against hers, his body hard against hers. Holding her up from the pain of the past, keeping her safe against him as they rushed to the future. She had tried fighting it and failed. How could she overcome them if he was always **there**. He slept in her living room. He made breakfast. He walked her home. He took Shippo to school on occasion. He was everywhere but he never said a word.

It was...irritating. She felt like she was walking around a bomb, waiting for it to explode. _He'd enjoying this. I know he is. _It didn't change anything. He walked into the room and she smiled. Somehow, somewhere, she knew that he wouldn't be here if he hadn't wanted to be. That something about her drew him to her. It could be nothing more than curiosity, she wasn't sure but she was almost thankful for it.

* * *

The alarm went off on what would be her last day of school before the start of the tournament. Grumbling to herself, reluctant to leave the warm cocoon of her bed, Kagome managed to raise herself up and get herself ready for the day. In the kitchen Shippo was already dressed and ready, looking at her with a soft, pathetic, puppy dog look that indicated he was starving. She dropped down to kiss his cheek before turning to the stove and starting up some fresh pancakes, biscuits, eggs and huge slabs of bacon. Right on cue Hiei walked through the door and sat down next to Shippo. His eyes studying her as intensely as he did every morning. The first time he came through her door she had nearly had a heart attack, she was use to it now so she put a plate down for him and a cup of orange juice which he always sneered at but always drank.

"Hiya Hiei." Shippo offered. The boy had simple needs: Kagome and Kirara he loved without question, Kuwabara he found hilarious, Yusuke was like a big brother (More like Inuyasha then anything but no brother was perfect) and Kurama was something like a mentor/brother to him now but Hiei was the one that made his mother smile and, that alone, would have made him love the fire demon for eternity. It also helped that he was almost as cool as Sesshomaru, he was so fast and his flame attacks would have sent the great Western Lord running for cover at least once.

For his part Hiei enjoyed the boy. He was a bit too curios and constantly getting into mischief but Hiei thought he was a good boy despite those few annoyances. He was a young demon, a baby really, but he was strong and intelligent and devoted. So much more than his few years should speak for. He would have protected the child with his life, and Kagome even more so. What feelings he had for the priestess were strange, complicated, illusive things tempered by suspicions. He was waiting, biding his time, he knew she had once had the jewel of four souls. What else could incite so much pain? What else could drag her through time? What else could demand her banishment from a place that had been as much a part of her as her very soul? But did she still have the jewel? No, he would have felt it but perhaps she hid it and if she did hide it he had to hide it better or destroy it. Its existence disgusted him because what kind of a fool would use power outside of oneself for victory? What honor lay in that?

His eyes tracked her, a hunter after its prey, because the kiss haunted him as well. The need to plunder her, to find every little secret about her, to touch her soft skin and to make her eyes light up with life was his only goal. It was the very focus of his being, he hungered for her like a starved man invited to a banquet but not allowed to eat anything, not even the scraps. He had never meant to kiss her but he had understood her pain, once, and understood how much it had cost her to tell him the truth she had escaped from the past to protect. He had done it because her lips had been slightly parted, her eyes wide, tears streaking down her cheeks, hair tumbled as if she had just gotten out of bed and her body was soft and trembling against his. It had been impossible to stop even though he knew her secret, or at least part of it. Since then he had come, every spare moment of his day here with or around her. Demons had come calling more than once but he had dispatched them before she could sense them. Kurama had been the only one to question him on his absence and the only one to guess why he stayed with the girl. A priestess drew demons like a moth to flame, they wanted her dead. He had resolved to stay with her only so long as she continued to intrigue, as long as she drew him to her, like a gravitational pull even stronger than the sun.

* * *

Once breakfast was over and her men fed, along with Kirara of course, Hiei left Kagome to drop her son off at his school first. Reappearing at her side halfway back towards her own school, he placed a gentle hand against her arm. The contact sending an electric shock of awareness through her body and she stopped instantly. As if by magic Yusuke and the rest of the gang circled her unlike normal, however, they weren't dressed in their uniforms. Come to think of it neither had Hiei been. Frowning she waited as they came to her. Yusuke got to her first and offered a cocky half-grin.

"We're ditching school today Kags."

"Oh WE are?"

"Yep. Look Genkai invited us over to her place so we better get moving, that old bat hates waiting."

"Who's Genkai?"

"The toughest old broad in the world. Come on, go get Shippo and get packed. We'll meet you at the train station in an hour." And off they went, each boy speeding by her with a casual hello and a smile before chasing after her cousin. Still frowning Kagome glared over at Hiei who, of course, was leaning casually against a tree.

"You knew this was going to happen?"

"Hmph."

"Well you should've told me you know? Now we gotta do twice as much work. Sometimes Hiei you make me sooooo mad." But she was smiling, and so was he even though his mouth hadn't moved. It was in his eyes. Eyes that should have scared her (Narake had equally red eyes there at the end) but they had such depths. Sighing Kagome shook her head and planted her hands on her hips, sniffing angrily she marched past him.

"Ok you go get Shippo and Kirara I've gotta go pack now. One hour don't those guys have any consideration I swear sometimes Yusuke's worse than Inuyasha." That she could joke about such things now was comforting, even when it came with a small pang of pain. Hiei grunted again, shrugging his shoulders. Ever silent. A mischievous impulse struck her and she planted a kiss on Hiei's cheek before he could react and was well on her way. Hiei merely stood there stunned for a moment before his feet began moving, stiffly, in the general direction of Shippo's school.

She couldn't be sure but she was pretty sure she'd caught a glimpse of a blush staining his cheeks.

Kagome was in a rush, a hell of a rush, trying to find everything and anything they might need. At first she was throwing things into a suitcase but she stopped in the middle of tossing a rather risque nightgown when she spotted her yellow pack resting on the bed. For a moment sorrow etched her features before she glanced back at the suitcase.

"Ok. Fine, I wouldn't leave you behind."

Chuckling she found herself stuffing everything into her yellow pack instead, including spare clothes for herself and Shippo, spare arrows, bow strings, and a mountain of food for all the boys so much that it would have lasted her almost a month in the past, unfortunately in the past only Inuyasha had a humongous appetite in the present she had both Kuwabara and Yusuke who ate like demons. It was ironic really. It took a little over half an hour to pack and dress in her normal attire consisting of Inuyashas jacket, Sesshomarus obi, Mirokus beads and a copy of Sangos hunter clothes underneath it all. Once she had her sword strapped to her waist worry began gnawing at her gut because neither Shippo nor Hiei had appeared yet. She could almost imagine the tactics he would use to get the boy out of school.

"Oh god Hiei don't burn the school down. Just get Shippo and get out. Simple right?" She asked the air around her, predictably there was no response.

* * *

"Do you have permission from his mother?"

"Yes."

"Written consent."

"No. But she told me to come pick up her son and the cat."

The elderly woman, with bright silver hair and distrusting green eyes, glared at him and sniffed disdainfully before shuffling the papers in front of her.

"Well then I'm sorry but without written consent you can't take the boy."

"Damn it woman I have consent."

"Young man I think you'd better leave."

The thought of burning the woman until only charred bones remained was so tempting that he almost gave into it, would have if he had not had the Jagan eye. With it he looked into the woman's mind and forced her to acknowledge that he could pick up the boy and the cat and he did it none to gently either. If anyone had passed by them they would have thought he and the old lady were re-enacting a scene from Star wars.

"You will let me take the boy."

"You can take the boy."

"No one will get in the way."

"No one will bother you."

It was pathetic but it allowed him to go on his way in peace and pick up the child, who had immediately began chattering incessantly as if they were the greatest of friends. Once he'd reached her home he left them without a word. Rushing to pack what few things he needed (Which, admitedly, wasn't much more than a change of clothes and the few things he needed to keep his blade in perfect condition). They met at the train station, were the first to arrive to be exact. Kagome had taken the time to buy Shippo a lollipop, shutting the kit up quite beautifully. He'd never seen anyone who attacked candy like that. It was rather impressive.

"Come on guys what're you waiting for!?" Yusukes voice broke out from somewhere behind them. Without missing a beat Kagome turned around, "You're the one that's late Yusuke!" She called out, smiling. Within minutes the others joined them, Kurama having had the foresight to buy everyone's tickets making him the last to arrive but the first to board. Kagome wasn't sure why she felt so uneasy. She was nervous, sure, but the feeling in the pit of her stomach was one she recognized, the same feeling she'd had the day she'd been dragged through the well. The feeling that her life was about to change again, whether she wanted it or not. A warm hand covered hers, offering a soft squeeze before pulling away from her. That touch brought her back to the present but when she opened her eyes there was no one there save her friends, all sitting in their appointed seats. Frowning she joined her Son and Hiei in the seat furthest to the back, determined to enjoy all she could from the trip. She had a feeling they wouldn't be coming back.

* * *

"So then she is on her way to the old one?"

"Yes Mistress."

"We must make certain that her trip be uneventful. I doubt the old one will receive her kindly and I would spare her what pain I can."

"As you wish, Mistress."

"Thank you."

The woman, ethereal and so beautiful it almost ached, stood as still as a statue. Her hands holding a delicate bouquet of flowers that shone like jewels in the afternoon sun. Her eyes were lost, her smile slightly crooked but infinitely kind. There was a sweetness, an innocence, about her that had never dissipated even after all the centuries of her life and all the heartache she had endured. Turning, the woman looked past her lieutenant and the smile she bestowed upon the new arrivals only seemed to enhance her brilliance.

"Father. It's almost time. She's gone to see the old one."

"Good."

"It has taken longer than expected. Are you certain?"

"Oh yes father, Kagome is on her way."

"The tournament begins in two months time."

"It doesn't seem fair, father, can't we just go to her? Tell her what has happened? What's been won…What's been lost? Why do we hide?"

A single delicate eyebrow rose, "She is Kagome." He answered her as if that answered everything.

The girl frowned sadly. Her eyes shutting tight, "What if he comes back? What if he finds her first?"

Her fathers silence was her only answer.

** SilverontheRose- Hehe...I'm probably just going to look at this review every time I need to spell her name. Words and I get along great...Letters not so much T_T**

**Elrosh- I will definitely keep that in mind. I had serious issues with those lines in the past. Whenever I used one it'd keep making another one every time I pressed enter. Still happens sometimes. **

**To my wonderful beta Lady Artimes, without whom this story would be littered with confusing sentences and horrible spelling.**

**And, of course, a Thank You to all of you who continue reading this story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- The Old One and The Lady**

The train ride was interesting in and of itself. It shouldn't have surprise her that her cousin and Kuwabara could neither sit still nor stop talking the whole time they were on the train. Kurama, on the other hand, spent his time between calming his energetic friends and playing with Shippo. Hiei sat beside Kagome, his eyes closed in a mask of sleep with Kirara resting on his lap, purring, while he stroked her back. She had almost smiled at the sight, both demons were borne to flames and that created a bond between them, however tenuous.

_This is nice…It's weird but it's nice _the thought that fluttered through her head as she watched her companions and the scenery that flew by. She wasn't sure when it happened but at some point she fell asleep, her head resting against Hiei's shoulder and, to the amazement of all who knew him, he not only allowed it but shifted his position to allow her to rest comfortably against him. Kirara opened a single watchful eye for a moment giving Hiei a warning look that said quite clearly "I'm watching you buddy." It took everything in him to repress the smile that would have otherwise bloomed.

He had softened, considerably, around the girl. Enough to garner notice from the other, thankfully they all valued their lives and made no mention of it. He still hardened at her touch, at the mere thought of her but he no longer felt the need to chose between killing her or taking her. He had decided to wait and watch. There were too many unknowns and he wouldn't put himself in such a vulnerable position unless he understood every possible danger. That he had become protective of her was only to be expected. If she did not covet the jewel then there he would bed her. He didn't have any proof either way so it was easier to wait. Not that that was without its difficulties.

Kagome awoke to a soft voice next to her ear, a whispering tickling sound that sent warmth running through her body. She opened her eyes on a stretch, ready to greet whoever had woken her, but saw no one. Frowning Kagome pulled herself up in her seat only to find Shippo running towards her at hell-bent speed.

"Momma get up the train's gonna leave, get up get up."

"I'm coming Shippo."

She was, up and on her feet within seconds, her stuff already gone. _Figures they remember my stuff but they leave me here…idiots_. With deaf ease she caught her son as he threw himself up towards her and rushed them both out of the train. She was a little suprised to realize there were no train station here, just a platform, a ticket booth, and trees. Ancient, giant trees that made her breath hitch to a stop. Even Shippo looked on, eyes wide. For miles around there was nothing but trees and it was like going back in time, literally. One tree stood out, even from this distance, and a small part of her wondered if she went to that tree would she find a certain half-demon impaled to the trunk, waiting to be set free? No, of course not, but the memory was so strong here, so strong she almost got right back on that train because this place made everything too much to bear because it was like being home again, it was like being next to the well.

She took one step back, then another, but a hand shot out of nowhere and stopped her. The heat from that hand informed her of who the owner of said hand was. Hiei's warmth spilled through her, centered her because his existence meant that the past was the past and she was barred from that time forever. Her goal, now, was to find her friends, to solve the mystery within herself. To protect her new friends as she'd been incapable of doing with the old.

"I'm ok. Really…I'm fine."

"Hmph." He began to loosen his grip and her hand shot up so fast Hiei hadn't even seen it, her grip was tight but not uncomfortable. He looked at her face, a hidden warmth in his eyes, and tilted his head in question.

"Just…don't let go." Hiei studied her for a moment and nodded his head, leading her forward while Shippo clasped his little hands around her and held his mother tight, her sadness a festering wound inside his own little heart. By the time they reached the others Kagome was much calmer but Hiei retained his grip on her until they were so close that he had no choice but to let go or risk questions he was incapable of answering, but he remained close. Always close.

"You idiots left me back there."

"We sent the kid to get you."

"My apologies, my lady, but we thought it more prudent you get your rest until the last possible moment."

"Ya Higurashi, Genkai is scary." Kuwabara shuddered for effect.

"I can handle scary."

"Ha, wait till you meet the old bat."

Shaking her head, chuckling softly, she picked up her pack and began up the steps, followed by the others.

* * *

"HEY OLD LADY WHERE ARE YOU!?" Yusuke's voice echoed through the forest and through the rooms of the beautiful old world home.

"QUIET YUSUKE!" The voice was old, very old, but it was strong and just a little craggy. It was a lovely voice all the same, as far as Kagome was concerned. When the elder woman stepped out from the shadows of her home Kagome flinched backwards. Genkai was a short woman, old and worn but she moved with surreal grace. Her hair was a pale gray, her eyes as brown as the trees around her. In their depths there was wisdom and strength, this was a woman who could destroy as easily as she could protect but behind that image, like double vision, Kagome saw someone else entirely: A young, pink-haired beauty with a serious face andt kind warm eyes. She blinked but the double vision refused to disappear. Her soul beat for a moment, the jewel within her ushering something that could have been a warning or a welcome. Genkai stopped in front of them and for a moment Kagome was positive that she was invisible.

_She can't see me. She'd studying the others like they were her very own sons, she even sees Shippo. But she can't _

Genkai's eyes brushed across the group again catching a smattering of jewels in the empty space between Yusuke and the young demon. A shimmering shape made up of billions of shining stars and in its center a jewel.

_See_

Genkai's eyes narrowed as the shape took a clearer form. A beautiful young girl with black raven hair streaked with gold and silver. A red, much too big, jacket with a black shirt beneath. A sword at her side, purple beads wrapped around her hand and eyes that swirled with color and power. Horror laced her features, as did pain, and Genkai moved ready to attack. Ready to kill.

_Me._

She had just enough time to turn, protecting Shippo, before the blast threw her to the ground. Yusuke's spirit gun had hurt, Genkai's was almost devastating. Yusuke's was tainted by demon blood, Genkai's was purely human and her purification powers could only do so much. She hit the ground hard, Shippo shaking and angry in her arms.

"You monster." Genkai whispered, the others too shocked to move for a moment and she would use that moment to her advantage. Genkai lunged for the girl, she would tear her apart with her bare hands but Hiei was in the way, sword drawn and the look on his face dared her to come closer. To try and hurt the monster curled and hurting behind him. Genkai felt an animalistic growl rip from her throat.

"KAGOME!? What the HELL Genkai? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"How DARE you bring her here Yusuke, this beast. You brought a PRIESTESS to my door! They're all evil, bewitching monsters who kill everything in their paths."

"You will not touch her." Hiei's voice was bleak but sure, colder than the ice realm he had been borne in. In unison the other three men stood behind him, protecting Kagome even as she got up, Shippo at her side his eyes burning with anger. Wiping the dust from her clothes Kagome moved forward and at her movement Kirara burst into her true form, curling around Kagome in a protective flame, growling.

Genkai looked at Kagome with disgust. Kagome placed a hand against the cat urging the fire demon to walk at her side, Shippo mounted on her back ready to change and to kill if necessary. The old lady had hurt his mother and if she tried again Shippo would destroy her. Kagome continued forward, until she stood in front of the men who looked at her as if they were ready to jump to her protection at a moment's notice. Hiei remained at her side.

"Why did you attack me?"

"Monster."

"I am not."

"All priestess are monster, pigs, you don't deserve to live."

Her words hurt, hurt deep but she stood tall. She had faced worse than one old lady wanting her dead for reasons unknown. Instead she shook her head and stared at Genkai straight in the eyes.

"I never hurt you, never hurt yours, I haven't been a priestess long enough in this world to do you any harm so don't you DARE condemn me for the actions of others." It was Kikyo all over again, being compared to another priestess. Being tried and judged before she had ever known she would be tested and it wasn't fair and it wasn't right and while she could sympathize with Kikyo she could not sympathize with the nameless, the faceless, women who had hurt this old lady before her. Kagome's eyes blazed with her anger, with her tears. Genkai dismissed them easily.

"Humph a priestess is borne a priestess and trained as one, regardless of where and when they were born. No matter how well hidden. You aren't dressed as a priestess of the West, you hold no mark, you are a monster. Priestesses destroy demons, good or evil, without a thought. Without a second glance and you do the same to humans."

"Then why are they still alive? Why is my cousin and his friends still alive if I'm so evil. Don't condemn me before you know me, don't you dare judge me. Shippo, Kirara, let's go."

Without another word, and with the men guarding her back,her little band turned towards the forest, Shippo glaring angrily at the old woman. Hiei followed her to the tree line. She offered him only a small smile in thanks before disappearing into the thick trees.

* * *

"That's my cousin Genkai, she's not evil." Yusuke roared at his mentor.

"You were always a hot-head Yusuke you've still got a lot to learn. That girl will kill any demon in sight, if given the chance, I've seen them do it all my life. And, more, there's something not right in her. Something twisted inside of her."

"You are wrong Genkai." Kurama replied, pulling himself further from the older woman, his eyes glaring at her with contempt.

"Ya Genkai Kagomes nice, why'd you go and try to hurt her like that?" Kuwabaras voice was one of restrained fury.

"Enough, all of you, get her off my land."

Genkai walked away, her anger like an erupting volcano, but when she rounded the corner Hiei was there and she saw something in him she had never seen before. Of all of Yusuke's group Hiei had always been the wild card, he could go both ways would have gone with evil long ago if he had not bonded so deeply with his comrades but he was still a danger. A risk. She loved him but she was not blind to him.

"Why do you protect her?"

"Why do you condemn her?"

"You, more than most, know the devastation that priestesses cause." The priestesses had been one of the reasons the demons had needed a world of their own. Centuries ago the humans had banded behind the priestesses of the world and declared war on all demons. The only ones that had refused were the ones who lived within the land of the West, priestesses and demon exterminators and monks and demons and normal humans that lived together in relative peace and harmony. Each from that clan had a marking, either a symbol etched onto their skin on their necks or a necklace with the same etching: A beautiful, delicate, jewel made out of a kaleidoscope of different precious stones. Any priestess without that marking was an enemy not only to demons but to the world entire. The priestesses of the past, without demons to hunt, became witches and gypsies using their powers for personal gain. Even going so far as to purify the souls humans and erasing said soul from existence forever.

"She is not like them. She predates them."

"Bullshit, I saw her she is young and more powerful than any priestess on record. She's nothing but a death machine."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HER!" His bellow startled birds from the trees, the fluttered wildly in a mad dash to escape.

"AND YOU DO? You know her, fire apparition? You know with absolute certainty that she will never turn on you? Never destroy you or youe loved ones? What if she meets your dear sister and deems her evil? She'll kill Yukina."

"She was never trained as a priestess, Genkai, she was dragged into the past. She traveled with demons, she adopted a DEMON son and has a DEMON guardian. "

"Impossible."

"Never again try to harm her…I will kill you."

"Hmph, I expected better from you Hiei, better than to believe the lies of a pretty face."

"She says she traveled with the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru, and his family. She has pictures, everywhere, hanging on her walls. She even carries them with her…Do not condemn her until you know her. You are said to by wise, Genkai, until this moment I believed it but your hate blinds you. Makes you stupid."

* * *

She had been walking for what seemed an eternity, silent as the dead. Shippo and Kirara remaining at her side, her son desperately filling the void her silence created. Eventually she had joined her son on Kiraras back, the fire demon turning her head and brushing Kagomes leg gently. Kagome stroked the fire cat gently while Shippo cuddled against her chest, glad that his mother was ok. _Oh my little boy, you've grown so much…but what would I have done if she had missed and hit you instead?_ It worried her, it hurt her, to think of ever losing Shippo or Kirara. Her last ties to a past she'd never get back and to people she would never meet again. Because they were her son and her best of friends. Even if she couldn't talk the fire cat was her closest, dearest, most loved friend. If anything happened to either of them she feared that whatever darkness might have once lingered in the jewel would make her into a killing machine…And that she would enjoy it.

The woods around them suddenly grew disturbingly darker, wisps of mist began to form. Kagome shivered and pulled Shippo closer, her eyes wide but neither her own senses nor that of the jewel sensed any malignant demon near but she did feel something. A familiar, cold, spark that should never have existed. Before her, materializing out of the mist, came a small child-like shape. Kirara stopped, hissed, while the mist thickened but the child was close enough to see now. Close enough to recognize. Shoulder length white hair, a white robe, a cracked hand mirror. It was her worst nightmare come back to life. I

"Kanna." Her voice came out a strangled whisper.

The girl blinked, her eyes as emotionless as ever, but a smile graced her face. Kanna stood, unmoving, her mirror pointed away from Kagome and company but it didn't make Kagome feel any better. Kanna was Naraku, a part of him in any event, and if she lived….

"Naraku?"

Kanna's head tilted but she said nothing. She did take a few steps closer, so close that she could reach out and touchthe older woman if she wanted to. If she tried Kagome would turn her to dust.

"I am not Kanna, anymore. I am the lady of the woods." The child demons voice was as cold as ever. Her eyes blank, showing no emotion and no spark of life.

"The lady of the woods?"

"Kagura…saved me. She returned to me my heart, when Naraku died I remained."

"Your heart? You stayed, alive?"

"Oh yes." It was only now that Kagome noticed the change in her voice. Before Kanna's voice had been emotionless, freezing. She had no feelings, no wants, no cares or dreams. Kanna's voice now was still just as cold but it held a hint of something, a hint of life maybe? Or, perhaps, a hint of dreams?

"Do not fear I am the Lady of the woods and I will not harm you, not here in this sacred place."

"Sacred place?"

Surprise flickered in her eyes, "Of course. This is where you killed him. Don't you remember?"

"Naraku"

"Yes, my father."

* * *

Kagome had been gone a very long time and it shouldn't have bothered Hiei at all but it did. It did because this was a haven for demons, demons roamed everywhere and whatever it was about Kagome that attracted demons to her like moths to flames would, undoubtedly, be at full swing. Shippo and Kirara were with her and that offered some measure of protection but more than likely Kagome would be trying to be every place at once in a vain attempt to keep them from harm while forgetting her own vast powers (which he fervently hoped would instinctively react to attack and thus remind Kagome that she was no longer the human she had believed herself to be).

How he knew these things when he had only seen her fight once was beyond his ability to comprehend. Perhaps the jagen eye had inadvertently picked it up or, perhaps, those silent moments had lead up to something he could not yet grasp. It no longer mattered. Because she intrigued him, because she enticed him, because he hated her, loathed her and constantly wished her dead even as he longed for her. She was somehow connected to the Shikon Jewel and when he found it he would destroy it, eradicate it, and she would hate him beyond all belief so he could not, would no allow himself to develop any real emotion to her. She would hate him soon enough, he was sure, but was determined to enjoy her for as long as he could. But damnit WHERE was she!?

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he glanced around at his companions. Yusuke, who appeared not to have noticed Hiei retrospective moment, Kuwabara, who was incapable of noting such a state, Kurama, who only looked at him with a worry that was a shadow of his own, and Genkai, who sneered at his obvious concern. He had not succeeded in winning Genkai to Kagome's side, the girl would have to prove herself on her own.

"We should search the woods."

"Yes, it has been hours she could be in danger."

"Ya Genkai Kagome's strong but who knows what's out there?"

"Come on grandma what's the big deal, she's a priestess? She barely stood up to your spirit gun right?"

"Shut up, all of you. She'll come back on her own I made you two slackers do it that beast can do it too."

Hiei growled in the corner.

"She'll come back alive."

_Because if she doesn't, old hag, I'll kill you._

**_Little Karm- As you requested. More. ^_^ _**

**Runandra- Sesshomaru was always my favorite, even before Rin changed him. Part of it was that I had a little (Humongous) crush on him and the other part was that I could respect that he wanted to get stronger on his own mettle. Not with the jewel. He was pretty much the only one in the show with that mentality. I'm considering doing a Kagome/Sess fic when I'm done with this. Sadly it won't be for awhile yet.**

**wow- Sorry it has been taking me longer than i'd like. Part of it is work (I hate work. I wish I could just write in peace T_T -grumble- -grumble-) the other part of it is deciding what I can and cannot use from the original version of the story. Won't change too much, it's a re-write of a previous story after all, but the little details are a nightmare.**

**Avenging Neko- I'm afraid to say our little Kags has a ways to go yet before she can overcome her depression. I promise it's more than just the loss of her friends but that's all i'm saying. Mwuhahahahaha**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Look for the next one come Sunday, i've been slacking abysmally on updates but I finally worked a time table. Let us all hope my boss doesn't change my schedule again. Also does anyone have any tips on how to pull your boyfriend away from the computer for longer than an hour a day? **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Dark Secret Revealed**

"So you've stayed here? All this time?" Kagome couldn't help but be curious. The demon child in front of her had tried, and almost succeded, in tearing her soul from her body on more than one occasion. Now she was resting gently, if rigidly, against the base of a gnarled tree showing no inclination to do anything more than talk. Kagome didn't feel comfortable in her presence but the lack of malice was sufficient to keep her from bolting.

"Yes." Kanna was looking at her intently. If Kagome hadn't known any better she would say that the demoness was amused. Discarding the thought Kagome frowned, fingers curling tightly in Kiraras fur. The fire cat was montionless as a statue, waiting for any sign to get her charges to safely. Shippo was quite in the safety of his mothers arms, , braving this nightmare come to life and studying the demoness intently.

"But why Kanna?" His voice piped out.

The demon shrugged, her pale skin almost translucent against the stark white kimono she was wearing. The mirror in her hand was cracked, broken, aged but it still made Kagome cringe inwardly with nightmare memories of all it had been capable of. Now, removed from Narakus power and influence, its power had weakened.

It had been the mirror, at first, that had kept them from running. After she had realized that the mirror no longer posed such a great threat wonder had overcome fear. Here, at last, was a tangible connection from past to present. Kanna tilted her head, eying them with obvious confusion.

"Because I had to." She said it simply, as if the answer should be obvious even when it wasn't.

Cautiously, careful, Kagome slid herself from Kiraras back. The demon cat growled low, nuding at Kagomes hand as if to draw her back and away from this place. Shippo seemed to hesitate, eying his mother considerately. After a few moments he nodded his head before abruptly closing his eyes and, with a smirk, turned himself so that he could lounge comfortably on Kiraras back. Kirara huffed irritably but lowered herself to the ground, keeping her eyes firmly locked on the demoness as if daring her to attack.

Kagome slowly, warily, crossed the distance to Kannas side. When the demoness did nothing more than watch Kagome knelt down in front of her. Placing a single, tentative, hand gently on Kannas shoulder.

"I don't understand." Kagome whispered softly.

Kanna frowned, the expression made frightening only because Kagome had never seen it before. Kanna shook her head gently before mirroring Kagomes actions, placing one surprisingly warm hand against Kagomes shoulder.

"You do not know?"

Kagome frowned. Kannas voice had sounded frightened. The girls grip had tightened painfully on her shoulder.

"Know what Kanna?" Kagome asked, gently. Trying and failing to keep the panic from her voice. It didn't matter how many years had passed Kagome was sure that if anything, or anyone, could scare Kanna in any way it was bad. Very bad.

"It was a secret, a promise. My first and only." That the promise was made to Kagura was obvious. Kanna had never been close to anyone, wasn't capable of it, but Kagura had been an exception. The fierceness with which Kagura has once protected Kanna, the fire in her that had fought for freedom had drawn what little **self** Kanna had possessed and inspired her. Even without her heart she had cared for the wind witch, hundreds of years later and that care had turned into a sad but devoted kind of love.

"I am Kanna, The Lady of The Woods, and I have guarded this sacred place from the moment I felt my heart beating in my chest."

Kagome blinked for a moment, straightened and frowned. Doing a slow circle her frown slowly changed into a shocked O. Time had changed everything and nothing. During that last battle she couldn't remember how far they had all gone. Jumping, leaping, running, flying they had fought. Naraku had destroyed everything in his path while they had been whittled down to one. To her.

"The woods end at the points where Naraku died, every incarnation, every sliver of him. Five hundred years ago there would be bodies where the borderlines now are."

Kagome understood, Naraku had always been one to spread himself out, to be in as many places as possible so that he could exploit any weakness and he would have traveled far even as he fought them to the death. This land, hallowed land, was fertile and beautiful and Kagome wondered, briefly, if this was the jewels doing. The land had been decayed, ripped of life and barren after that great battle. Then the jewel had turned the world to light and Kagome had been too happy to have her friends back, too shocked at the changed that were taking place within her, to do more than glance at the vegetation that had covered the once barren land.

She let herself appreciate the wonder in that, the magic of it, before pulling her thoughts to more important things. Kanna, despite the years, had never been one for idle conversation and while she could understand the significance of the information she had just been given it was not enough to have worried Kanna into telling her. The demoness was holding something back, something that Kagome needed to know.

"Kanna, please, tell me. Whatever it is that i'm suppose to know is bad isn't it?"

In the past Kanna would have killed her, stolen her soul in an instant, and still could if she wanted to. However she had been gifted with a heart. That heart had allowed her to experience things she had never even considered. Friendship, curiosity, forgiveness and even love. It didn't matter that she had isolated herself here in these woods or even that she acted as its keepers. It hadn't mattered that she had remained cold and stoic because beneath it she could still feel and share those feelings with others. In short she was **alive**. The debt she owed Kagome for her part in that was beyond her ability to repay.

And Kanna wished, desperately, that she could alter destiny to save the priestess the pain of what was to come.

"Naraku is dead, dear priestess, he shall never be seen again, at least not in any form of his choosing."

"But…?" She encouraged even as she felt her body shaking in silent refusal.

"Naraku is dead but...his spirit remained behind." Kanna shrugged helplessly, " Whatever power governs souls did not, or perhaps it could not, take him. He lived on powerless, invisible but eternal"

Kagome blinked, a stone forming in the pit of her stomach.

"He wandered, a haunting wind, for four-hundred years. He tried, over time, to posses different beings but he could not. Severed because of my heart and yet my soul can still feel him. He is a miasma within me, I can feel an echo of all he's donre."

"So…he never got a body right? He'll wander in purgatory forever?"

"No."

The demon looked away from her as if speaking anymore might shatter them both. Kagome wanted to run, wanted to scream and cry but couldn't. Something within her was pulsing along with her heartbeat. Something powerful that had, somehow, wove itself into her very soul without permission. It would not let her run. It wouldn't . She hated it, but she would protect it. Had done so even before she knew she had it.

"A hundred years ago, on the anniversary of his death, one you love returned here, as he had every single century before. This time Naraku was aware and waiting. Naraku possessed him and now he wanders. For a time, for a long time, the one Naraku possessed fought and Naraku almost lost but, regretfully, something occurred, I know not what, and Naraku won."

"He's back. How!?" And then, "WHO IS HE IN KANNA?"

The girl, her entire being as white as newly fallen snow, looked at Kagome for a moment before walking back towards the shadows of the eldest trees. Before she reached them, before she was out of ear shot, the demon turned and a single tear streaked down her face. Kagome knew the answer. Knew it and wanted to reject it.

"Inuyasha…and he's searching for you Kagome. He will never rest until he finds you and takes back what is his. He will never release either of you. He will destroy everything he touches, the atrocities of the past carried out into an unprepared world."

Kagome could see the devastation in her minds eye. Naraku would move through her world like a shadow, he'd delight in warfare. He'd turn brother against brother, country against country, and smile as the world burned beneath him in his greed and he'd come for her, yes. Somehow he'd find her, her mother, brother, all her family, her friends. He'd tear through them like tissue paper, tormenting them just to get to her. To get the jewel.

"Is there is no hope?" She asked, her heart racing as she imagined seeing her dearest friend again. Of knowing Inuyasha had, indeed, survived the centuries to reach her. She imagined the moment saw him and knew, with heartwrenching certainty, that she'd fly into his arms uncaring that it was actually Naraku in there. She wouldn't be able to care because it was Inuyasha and he would be hurt and in pain and all she wanted was to go to him, hold him. She'd die and nothing could stop that from happening, Naraku would win.

"Always." Kanans voice echoed through the trees, absolute and knowing. Kagome clutched the word tight to her heart. The only thing holding her as she collapsed in tears. Her agony tearing out of her in hard, wrenching sobs.

* * *

"There"

Hiei whispered, shattering the silence in the room. His eyes had been scanning the woods for hours, tirelessly when his heart accelerated, his pulse went wild, his soul sighed in peace,and an electric current seemed to move throughout his body. He could feel her. Before the others could react to his words he was off, moving faster than he had in a long time, passing through the trees like a shadow.

Kirara came thundering towards him on his right and he slid to a stop just as the fire cat slid to a halt. Shippo sat atop the cat demon,the visage of an extraordinarily handsome youth roughly Yusuke's height. His silver streaked fiery red hair fell in elegant waves behind him, almost reaching the back of his thighs. His face was delicately wrought, a bit boyish, a bit mischievous. His bright green eyes glowing like emeralds in the sun with tiny sapphire and gold hints giving them a look of a faerie prince. His mouth was one that brought to mind serious frowns, deadly glares, and a laughter that would sound like angel bells in the distance. His body was a bit leaner than Yusuke's, more like Kurama's truest form. His clothes modern, blue jeans and a white shirt, but he had an ear-ring in his right ear in the shape of some sort of tooth. All the details were there and all the irregularities corrected, even if his ears were just a tad bit pointy at the top. The boy held his mother in his arms. Her head resting motionlessly against his cheek. Silent tears streaming down her face.

Stiffly Shippo slid from Kiraras back, Kagome cradled against his chest. Her feet hit the ground and she would have crumpled had Shippo not been holding her so carefully. Hiei took a single step forward and saw Kagomes entire body tense. Another few steps and Kagome pushed herself from Sippos chest, desperate but gentle, and fell forward. Hiei caught her effortlessly and watched as Shippo numbly shifted back to his true form.

"Tell me." It was a demand, one that could not be denied because it was borne out of concern and caring and fear. Kagome, however, remained unmoving,he sensed a sorrow so profound that it threatened to tear her in two. Her blue eyes, flaming pink and gold and silver all at once, bore into his and it was as if his essence was being sucked into them. She shook her head helplessly.

She couldn't find the words to tell him. Not of what happened in the forest, no how they had run, together, fighting anything that got into their path and killing all but those who allowed them to pass. Shippo holding her up as much as he could, eve when his own grief weighing heavily on his shoulders. Kirara sobbing in her own way for another friend lost. Alive, yes, but lost. Kagome remained mute, broken, because Inuyasha had been her first love, her best friend, and, in the end, her brother when he could not love her any other way. They had been through too much together and Kagome just wanted to disappear because how could she deal with this?

_Oh god Inuyasha, always getting yourself into trouble. Is Kikyo ok? Why didn't Sesshomaru save you? Where are you Inuyasha? What has Naraku done to you?_

She couldn't do this again. No one person could suffer through this again. She wanted to slip into the darkness and hide but Inuyasha needed her, her friends needed her, her son and Kirara needed her, and, most importantly, Hiei was with her, holding her. She refused to let herself shatter when he was there silently encouraging her. Holding her together.

When the others found them Kagome was kneeling on the ground, her eyes vague and determined and lost all at the same time. Shippo and Kirara curled on her lap the cat demon mewing sadly and Shippo with one hand curled into Hieis shirt, the other pressed against his eyes as if to protect himself from the with his arms around them all looking as serious as he always had and, yet, somehow deadlier.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood there, seeing a family that had yet to realize the truth of what it was, Kurama sensing something terrible and pivotal had just happened, and Genkai seething with anger that Kagome had escaped the forest relatively unscathed. The stark sadness in the priestess eyes was almost enough to sway her, Genkai knew sadness at that level, but this was a priestess and Genkai's memory was long. As she watched, though, Kagome's eyes cleared and jumped with phoenix fire for the first time in Genkais presence.

Deftly Kagome bent her head and kissed Shippos cheek, running a soothing hand against Kiraras back, before turning to Hiei. Moving slowly she placed a light kiss on his lips, shocking everyone present including herself and handed her dear ones to him. He held them against his chest, deftly, allowing the two could cuddle against each other. Yusuke would have laughed at this, would have teased his friend mercilessly, if Kagome hadn't suddenly launched herself at Genkai, pinning the old woman against a tree as her form wavered between the Kagome they knew and the one Hiei had briefly glimpsed in that first battle.

"Inuyasha was here. He came here. HOW COULD YOU LET NARAKU TAKE HIM!?"

Genkai was no weakling, she was a tough old broad and damned proud of it. Proud that she could destroy just about anyone and anything that roamed on the earth with a few notable exceptions. This girl, though, wasn't using any physical strength, or even spiritual or purifying strength. Her power came from something inside her, something so powerful its energy was wrapping around Genkai, binding her so that she could not move, not even to defend herself. If she had not given Yusuke her spirit orb she may have been able to escape but the naked pain in Kagome's eyes, and the accusations, stopped her dead.

"Listen here, you little monster, I don't know any Inuyasha. I do, however, know Naraku. Until a year ago he never told me his name but I know him, oh yes. He and his wife" She spit the last word out as if it were a vile curse,"A monster equal to you I'm sure. They have been coming here for years killing the innocent demons in this place and more than enough humans too."

"YOU IDIOT!" Kagome shouted, desperation and anger cracking through the air like a whip. "Did it ever occur to you to talk to them? Or if that proved impossible then to Kanna? The Lady?"

"We have an understanding, she and I, she stays away from me and I won't kill her."

The bindings tightened and tears threatened to spill.

"They weren't killing demons or even humans for the fun of it. Inuyasha and **Kikyo" **Kagome paused at the name for the space of a moment, "were killing those possessed by Naraku the most vile, evil, compassionless demon that has ever existed. Don't you get it? Were you so busy hating them that you never thought to ask them why? And now he's back and he'll never stop. He'll destroy the world and he can do it, he almost did it once before."

Genkai shook herself away from Kagome's grip, the girl having lost whatever unnatural strength had possessed her before. Part of her was sure she was exaggerating, pulling her leg as Yusuke was always attempting to do, but had she ever talked to the two demons? No, she admitted, she never had. Had never searched for the Lady either, and tried to gleam whatever knowledge the demon might have known. And hadn't the demon been different? Before he had been loud, somehow noble, and almost laughable. Like Yusuke. But that last time she had seen him he had been different. Sly, cold, a perpetual darkness hovering within him.

"Hmph."

Kagome could only shake her head, force herself to be strong. To stay strong. Inuyasha, she had to save Inuyasha.

"Naraku was alive five hundred years ago but we killed him, we thought we killed him but something happened and you 'Spirit Detectives' need to find out what because he stayed, his soul stayed, and after so long he was able to become strong enough to final posses something. That's what they were fighting, that's what your 'monster' was doing when she killed all those people. She was killing Naraku over and over again until it got to Inuyasha."

Hiei moved to stand at her side, reaching down and helping her to her feet. Steadying her. Kagome's eyes were bright, determined. She was ready to fight.

"Yusuke says you can make us strong. Teach us how to use our spirit energy, and mold any other energy we have. Train us to fight. Now you do it. Train us all because if I know about the tournament then so does he and he'll know I'll be there. We gotta train, and we gotta be strong. All of us."

"And why should I train you?" Genkai questioned, despicable in her inability to care.

"Because you owe me." Kagome started. Her voice was cold, her eyes swirling madly and her aura surging with power. Tendrils of it reaching out to wrap around the older womans body. "You may have helped to kill my friend and let loose an evil that will make all evils before him seem like a common cold." She hissed venomously. There was pity in those maddening depths, a pleading that should have made her words less threatening but didn't. "And if you don't, if you don't make us strong enough to get my friend back and end this forever..." Kagome shot forward, so quick Genkai couldn't see her. Not until Kagome stood before her, hand a hairsbreadth from her throat. Her next words were a promise, absolute even as her tone suggested the deepest of regrets.

"I'll kill you."

**Artimes...Shh. Be good lol ^_^ **

**Gooberdee- She is but I've given her good reason for it. I've given Kikyo a better life, essentially, sure but I never liked her much at all. You could say that Genkai is a representation of how I feel towards Kikyo except...you know...she hates all of 'em...**

**I'm sorry this chapters not as long as the others but, really, I just wanted to get it out today before I have to get back to work. **

**Once again Thank you all and I hope to have another chapter out come Friday at the latest. Also I apologize I said I'd get this out by Sunday and it's Monday buttttttttt**

**I fell asleep T_T**


	12. Attention

Hello everyone. I know I was suppose to be updating this story but, unfortunately, I've had some uh...housing issues and haven't had a chance to get on the internet until now. As it stands I will have unreliable, if any, chances to get on the internet so, sadly, this means I will be put on temporary hiatus. I will be back, hopefully, no later than mid- Nov but I will still be writing chapters free hand so prepare for at least half a dozen chapters when I return.

Your Loyal fanfic Author

Shewholiesinshadowandlight

aka

Ryuu


End file.
